White Rose
by lebunnylub
Summary: Their relationship has turned into a flower, one that can be easily changed and that is very fragile. What color will it turn?
1. White Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi

This first chapter is basically the same as it was.

* * *

The scene unfolds onto a wondrous setting inside the elegant room of Atobe Keigo, where he is sleeping soundly in his king sized bed made only from the finest materials known to man. Each trim and embroidery is laced with gold with jewels scattered in beautiful pictures and shapes to add to his beautiful bed. Looking away from the dazzling scene one could see his front door slowly slide open, and a beautiful young girl with long brown hair in twin braids walks in swiftly holding what seems to be a platter of food. She walks over to his bed side, and puts the platter down on the side table before bowing.

"Keigo-dono, Good morning." She said sweetly as he started to awake and sit up.

She then put the platter on his lap, but he seemed to look at it with a look of utter disgust which worried the girl.

"I hope everything is to your liking Keigo-dono." She said as sweat rolled down the back of her neck as he continued to look at the food.

"Ore-sama isn't hungry, take it away." He said coldly as he pushed it off him, and got out of bed. She did as she was told and took it with a sigh before she left his room, and walked back into the kitchen. Placing the food on the kitchen counter she decided to slump down, and take a deep breathe.

"Another…cold day…" She said disappointed. He has been giving her a hard time lately.

* * *

This story begins one month after the first one ended, and Atobe and Sakuno the main characters of the story are deeply in love with one another. They met by destiny because Sakuno was Atobe's destined fairy helper, which he at first denied because it sounded so ridiculous. Never the less he believed her, and as time went on they fell in love with one another, but luck was not on their side. She had to leave and continue her training, but before she could leave she had to clear all his memories of her until she returned. She didn't want to do it, but knew that if she didn't she may never be able to go back to him.

With the memories of her gone Atobe became severely depressed, but thankfully Sakuno came back just in time. He regained all his memories, but he still remembered the time when she was gone, and the pain it caused him. Even when she explained the reasons she couldn't say goodbye it didn't mean he still didn't want reconciliation. So for the past month Sakuno had the job of being another one of his personal maids.

Now, Atobe doesn't usually hold grudges and when he does it doesn't lastvery long, and he has indeed already forgiven her but he finds a bit of pleasure in teasing her. He loved that, he also liked the way she blushed, stuttered, and pout but she would do that anyway but now she was in a maid's costume. He didn't have a fetish for it because he was surrounded by his maids all the time, and not once felt attracted to them. He guessed Sakuno was different, and that was another reason he liked her so much.

* * *

Atobe walked out of his room after he finished getting dressed for school, and called for Sakuno.

"R-Right away!" He heard her yell, and gave a smirk as he crossed his arms and waited.

She was running his way when she stumbled a bit, but was able to keep going with out falling. When she got in front of him she was red from embarrassment, but she gave a quick bow.

"Yes, Keigo-dono?" She asked.

He let out a sigh, and decided that she has done this long enough.

"You may stop being ore-sama's personal maid now. Ore-sama forgives you." He says to her watching as her face changed from surprised to excited.

"Th-Thank you, Keigo-dono!" She said happily.

His face grew solemn when she said his name like that.

Ore-sama told you before that you can call ore-sama by his name, Sakuno." He said to her raising one eyebrow.

"A-ah, yes…I guess I just got into a habit of it." She said with a small apologetic smile.

He smirked.

"It is a fitting title isn't though?" He asked with confidence.

"Umm…Y-yes." She said shyly as she sweat dropped at his ever growing ego.

"Ahn? What was that hesitation?" He asked.

"N-Nothing! I better get ready for school." She said running off to her room before it got awkward.

She was still attending Hyotei academy after she came back from her training and she was still good friends with the tennis regulars. They did wonder where she was for so long, but Atobe vouched for her by telling them she went to go visit family. It was kind of true in a way, but she was touched by his kindness.

That was one of the reasons she wasn't mad at him for making her one of his servants because she could tell he wasn't really upset anymore. She also felt that she should give back for what she did to him while she was away, when she saw his pale face her heart ached.

Sakuno missed him greatly too, but she had her memories of him to give her strength to smile everyday and try her hardest. The past is in the past and right now she is enjoying the high school life with the person she cares deeply about.

* * *

"I'm ready!" Sakuno said as she walked out of her room wearing the Hyotei uniform.

"Good, we should be able to make it in time then." He said heading out the door with Sakuno by his side.

He was tempted to hold out his hand, but his pride as a man was holding him back. He liked her, but he still had a status to uphold. Not that Sakuno was bad or anything, but Atobe showing a sweet gentle side would be weird.

He looked at her, and she seemed to be smiling happily, and he couldn't help but smile too. He made a good choice when he picked her; she was patient and just happy to be near him. Atobe didn't want to leave it at that, but it will take some time before he can really show his affection for her.

The tennis regulars have seen his possessive side with her before, but he rarely would show his caring and loving side.

Well, he was captain after all.

* * *

This chapter is the same from before but the rest of the story will be different. I hope that there will be more people who read this ,and I hope I don't disappoint everyone. Sequels are hard, but this one will have a bit more fantasy and action in it then there was in the first. I will include two new OC's, they will help set up the plot the old OC's will in a way be getting less "Screen time".

I hope you like the story.


	2. First Red Drop

Disclaimer:I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

I'm trying to make Atobe somewhat sweeter while still being arrogent...it's difficult to explain. I'll try and draw the OC's because explaing hairstyles is really hard for me. You will only meet one of them in this chapter.

* * *

The two rode to school in Atobe's limo, it was and always has been a silent but comfortable car ride for the two. Despite Atobe being the talkative type, he tried to be sensitive to Sakuno's meek nature, but there were days that he couldn't help but explain the many fabulous details of his day to her. Sakuno wouldn't mind though, and loved the way he talked to her because what he talked about wasn't always just about himself. He never told her that he got the highest grade on a test because not only would that be pointing out the obvious but it would be boring information. No, he told her things he normally didn't tell people like he saved a cat from a tree, or that he was really proud of his teams' effort at practice.

Atobe would never say this to anyone else, but Sakuno knew that those were the words from his heart not his mind. His pride wouldn't allow himself to be sensitive like that unless he was either alone or with her in his comfort zone which was in the limo where no one else could hear him.

The two arrived to the school gates and got out of the car people were watching as usual, the girls were glaring at Sakuno but she tried to pay no mind to their negative energy.

"I…I don't like this." She said looking down at her feet.

Ahn? Is walking with ore-sama such a burden?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ah! No, I am very happy, it's just those girls…"Sakuno trailed off when they entered the school building.

"Don't pay them any mind, they are just jealous…the ugliest type of woman." Atobe said.

"Huh? Ugly?" She asked confused because the girls were all very beautiful to her.

"Yes, people who let their emotions make their face twist in such a vulgar manner are ugly." He said calmly taking her hand which earned him a blush from her. He forgot about his pride for the moment and decided to put all his attention on her.

"I'm n-not sure I agree, I-I mean…its human nature to be filled with many strong emotions. When I was young I was told that t-that was the main reason why fairies had to go help humans." She said to Atobe as her heart started to race. "E-Even though I don't like the aura of hate I feel from them, I can't help but appreciate them for having those feelings." She finished with a small smile.

"Feeling insightful today are we, Ahn?" He asked with a smirk.

"A-ah, I talked too much." She said with a blush and was tempted to bow and apologize.

"Heh, Maybe later you can tell me more about the schooling you had." He said.

"Y-you sure? It's really boring…j-just me messing up a lot." Sakuno said with a small chuckle to hide her embarrassed feeling.

They walked towards the door of Sakuno's class, and Atobe looked at her with his confidence beaming as usual.

"As long as you worked hard it shouldn't matter." He said to her and walked away to go to his class.

She stared at his back for a moment then walked into her classroom.

He walked her to her classroom everyday since she came back, she wasn't sure if he was exactly trying to be sweet, making sure she wasn't picked on or he was just making sure she didn't get lost,… it still seemed strange to her. Atobe is still the type to go forward with only his goals in mind, so she didn't understand what he would accomplish by walking her to class in the morning. It made her feel warm and happy, but she didn't want assume that he was doing it just to be kind.

Sakuno walked over to her seat and brought out her books and began to study, she found that she enjoyed to study and learn the many new things of the human world. It was very complicated at times but she got help from tutors and Atobe didn't mind awing her with his amazing study skills and wide knowledge of everything.

The teacher arrived and a girl about Sakuno's height walked in behind him. She had dark purple hair that went to her shoulders and had a section that flipped out on both sides that almost looked like animal ears. She then had a wondrous color of pink eyes that were bright but soft at the same time. She was looking about the class for a moment as the teacher introduced her, and greeted everyone with calm yet cheerful voice. She sat a few seats to the side of Sakuno and watched the teacher diligently until class was over and left right after the bell rang to go to her next class.

"Somehow…I feel nostalgic." Sakuno mumbled to herself.

"Hey, what are you doing talking to yourself?" Sakuno looked up to see Gakuto with a smirk on his face and a hand of his hip.

"Eh? I was j-just thinking about the lesson." She lied.

"Don't bother! The teacher doesn't know what he's talking about." Gakuto said.

"Gakuto-kun, I'm sorry about being forward but maybe you would understand the lesson better if you got a tutor." Sakuno said.

"Nah! I already ask Yuushi for help but he'll only help me so much before he tells me to figure it out myself. Bastard…closing off his heart like that." Gakuto then clenched his fist a bit, thinking about the times Yuushi blew him off.

"I-I'm sure it's not on purpose." Sakuno said trying to lighten his mood.

"That guy, I'm sure he does do it on purpose to get on my nerves." Gakuto said with a huff.

"Yuushi-san seems to care about you and y-your school work though." Sakuno said as they walked down the hall towards their classes. Gakuto had to go upstairs and Sakuno's classroom was near them so he would walk with her sometimes if he wasn't in a hurry to copy down homework for his next class.

"Yeah sometimes, but most of the time he's doing his own thing." Gakuto said putting his hands in his pocket. "Geez, Sometimes I feel like he would rather not have me around." Gakuto's feelings were spiraling down, and Sakuno tilted her head a bit.

"Th-that's not true, I-I can feel that he thinks you're really amazing." Sakuno said while fidgeting with her hair. "It's difficult to explain, b-but I bet he's glad to have been paired with you." She said softly with a small smile.

"You know what? You're right! He's lucky to have met me!" Gakuto said running off with full confidence, leaving Sakuno bewildered by his thinking process. She definitely didn't mean what she said like that. She wondered if it was Hyotei trait that made guys act so strangely, Atobe being the strangest, with rarely ever holding her hand it came to great surprise when he was so close to her.

Of course that action made the killing aura around the girls grow ever stronger so she had to be extra careful. Ah, now that she thought about. "_I'm alone now aren't I?"_

She decided to be cautious as she walked to her class, and was glad it was only a few doors away. Her old friends Aram, Espen, Hikari and Suzette still look out for her as much as they can, but they can't always be there to protect her, same for Atobe.

She made it to her next class and found that transfer student from her previous class to be sitting in the back looking out the windows. Sakuno tried not to stare and went to her seat which was close to the board, she wondered if she should say hello but being a conversation starter was never Sakuno's strong point.

The day went by normally and lunch finally arrived; Sakuno sat with her usual friends because Atobe made it clear that sitting with him and his friends would bring her nothing but misery, the amount of hatred Sakuno already got would increase tenfold. At least with her other friends she was always protected by people who didn't have anything to lose. She already lived with Atobe so not like she wasn't spending enough time with him, and ever since she came back Atobe has been trying to spend more time with her.

He would try to tutor her himself if she needed it, and they enjoyed relaxing together after a long day. Sakuno loved being in the garden, and Atobe thought the look of her standing next to beautiful flowers was a fitting picture.

As captain though, he couldn't just baby her whenever they met, and he knew that even though she is sweet and innocent, she is still old enough to take care of herself. She even told Atobe once that she can even sense others and their auras if they get close enough so he doesn't have to worry about her being ganged up on by his fan girls.

Still, she isn't a very fast runner or very strong so there was the issue of if she could get away fast enough. Sakuno could turn into her fairy form at will, but she would lose her school uniform in the transformation. She keeps her ribbon in her pocket at all times, but she knows better than to transform whenever she thought she was in danger. She couldn't do it in front of people obviously, because even though when she turned fairy she became invisible too, it was the mere fact that she disappeared and all that was left were her clothes.

As Sakuno began her next class she couldn't help but over hear a few girls talking about there being another transfer student besides the girl that was in her other classes.

"Strange hair don't you think?" One said talking about the new girl.

"Yeah, I wonder what she does to make it look like that." the Second answered.

"I heard she has a third year older brother who is going here too." One said. "I also heard he is really hot and mysterious."

"Eh? Really I want to see him." The second whispered as the teacher took a glance back at them.

"Me too, they say he looks like a total bad boy." One said with a giggle.

"You two! Detention!" the teacher yelled pointing strictly at the girls who only whined in return.

The teacher then turned back to the board with a huff and was about to write down his next thought when an announcement was made over the P.A. system reporting that there was a small fire in the east building and that there are going to be no classes going on in until it is thoroughly searched and cleaned.

The room was full of whispers of what might have caused the fire, and some of the speculation was about the new transfer students, but there was no way of knowing for sure. Sakuno could tell the girl wasn't the type to start trouble like that because she had a soft aura around her, though the mysterious older brother was a different story. Of course it could have all been an accident, but for seem reason that seemed too far fetched.

Sakuno who had a seat near the window looked outside and let out sigh, she felt that something big was going to happen. When she focused and saw the classroom that was across the court yard she saw someone looking back at her. It was the new girl, who seemed to be spacing out as well, but when she caught Sakuno's glance she gave a soft smile.

* * *

School finished without much fuss, and tennis practice seemed to have people full of energy. Gakuto was flying all over the place today, working to jump even higher than last jump.

"Gakuto, you know tennis is played on the courts right?" Oshitari asked a bit amused by his friends' antics.

"This is my way of tennis, hehe!" Gakuto said with a grin as he hit the ball back.

"Saa, then how are supposed to hit a ball that doesn't bounce?" Oshitari said as he used Drive C* to gain another point. "Why don't you use those springy legs to go side to side more?" Oshitari asked.

"Well!…" He didn't know what to say, all he knew was that he really loved to jump high.

"I'm not saying you have to stop jumping around wasting energy but, you could try something different." Oshitari said.

"Whatever." Gakuto mumbled knowing that his partner was right.

"You're one stubborn guy." Oshitari said with a smirk.

"Heh! You're one to talk!" Gakuto said with a smile as they continued their rally.

"They seem to be in high spirits, ahn?" Atobe said to himself more than anyone.

"Captain, have a match with me." Hiyoshi said.

"A practice match should be interesting; I will honor your vigor with the chance to see my dazzling play." Atobe said getting up and being handed his racket by Kabaji.

"Can you not say it like that?" Hiyoshi asked.

"What are you talking about?" Atobe asked confused. "Hurry, let's play." He added.

Hiyoshi followed silently, and Sakuno watched as Atobe went full force obviously winning, but noted that Hiyoshi has fewer blind spots than before and put up a good fight. Having lost Hiyoshi wasn't exactly pleased, but he too felt himself growing ever closer to beating Atobe.

"Gekokujou…" Was his only word.

Shishido and Choutarou decided to rally together for practice while also giving some of the underclassman some pointers. It was mostly Choutarou giving advice, and Shishido calling anyone who messed up super lame. Jirou on the other hand happened to be sleep running, ever sense they started the warm up he just kept running laps. He's run around the courts so many times that his muscles remember every step and turn. Atobe decided not to stop him, thinking it would give Jirou better stamina.

"Everyone seems to be growing so much lately." Sakuno said with a caring smile.

"Usu." Kabaji said with his deep voice, scaring Sakuno half to death.

* * *

Oshitari is giving some tough love to Gakuto in this chapter. They will start to flow better in time, but now they are acting childish, well Gakuto is. The only couple in this fanfic is Atobe and Sakuno…I'm not going to pair the regulars with any girl, and not with each other. They will just be best friends/teammates.

*The Drive C is Echizens move which is: A shot similar to the COOL drive with only half the spin. Upon hitting the ground, it spins rapidly before curving across the court floor without bouncing.

-Straight from the Wiki page.

The old OC's will play very little to almost nothing in this sequel. Wen and Yang Guang will appear more than Aram, Espen, Hikari, and Suzette. The four of them will probably appear for only a short time incase I need someone to help out or relay a message.


	3. Darkness and Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, Please review. And for a sketch of Rin and Kai(You'll figure out who that is soon)look on my profile.

* * *

Despite the fire in the East Building the week went by rather well, Sakuno was able to pass her math quiz with a B- and her English with a solid C. It was all going rather well, but she had Atobe to thank for that. He told her that if she isn't able to reach a certain grade point average she may be held back or dropped from the school, not that he would let that happen. Even if she failed all her classes he had a few tricks up his sleeve to keep her in school, his money of course being one of them. Even the weekend went by well, Atobe decided to allow his team into his personal gym on Saturday and get them stretched by the world's best physical trainers. Sakuno had a bit of studying to do because she felt that her grades were still slipping from her and her classes were getting harder and harder to understand. She was getting average grades, but she knew she had to do better especially with all the help she has been receiving. After the regulars work out, Atobe went to Sakuno's room and asked her to join them for a late lunch. He didn't take no for an answer, and she ate with the regulars in the main dining hall.

Sunday, Atobe tried to make it somewhat special for Sakuno by taking her to his movie room, where he showed her some classic films, but surprisingly Sakuno didn't need subtitles to understand what the actors were saying. She told Atobe that fairies can understand any language as long as someone is speaking it, but when it's written down it becomes another foreign language to them. Atobe was impressed, but her grade in English was still a B- so he couldn't exactly say he was thrilled by this new discovery.

The most exciting part of Sakuno's Sunday was not the movie but the old fashion popcorn machine. She's never seen something so interesting in all her life; she liked watching the kernels pop more then the movie. That did annoy Atobe, but he kept calm and decided to let her enjoy herself because she rarely does at least he figured out what kind of things she would enjoy, then next weekend he'll try to show her more interesting things no matter how insignificant he thought they were. He sometimes forgets that's she is still a fairy, so when she becomes excited by trivial things he has to remind himself that she's never seen all the wonders of the human world.

* * *

Monday came swiftly and Sakuno had finished up her first class and was walking to her second when something or someone caught her eye. A boy a bit taller than Atobe was walking by; his hands were secure in his pocket. He had black hair that spiked out to the left, deep purple eyes with a dark rim on the bottom and small eyebrows. He was walking by and he stopped and looked down at Sakuno for a moment. His face was stoic, but his demeanor was terrifying, she felt that she had to run away as soon as possible. Thankfully some girls cut between them and were trying to get his name, he didn't reply and was about to turn away when his sister walked over and caught him. "Hey everyone, sorry my brother is a jerk sometimes. His name is Kai and I'm Rin, thank you for having us." She said with a small smile. The girls thought she was a bit strange, but were more focused on her brother who only looked bored. "You should be in class." He told his sister. "I've got a few seconds!" She said with a huff.

Ring! Ring!

He left without another word and everyone else hurried into their classrooms. Sakuno took a glance at him before she entered, and felt that she has felt his presence before. She didn't remember his face but something about the aura he was giving off made her feel that she knew him from somewhere.

"Hey! Sorry my brother freaked you out there." Rin said.

"Ah, N-No he didn't." Sakuno bowed and introduced herself.

"Hmm, I like your name it's pretty cute." Rin commented with a small smile.

"Th-thank you." Sakuno said as she watched the girl go to her seat before she sat down as well. Rin looked content watching the teacher and copying notes from the board. She would occasionally scribble on some paper or look outside, but most students do. She herself seemed rather normal, and Sakuno didn't get the same feeling that she got from her brother, but he had a strong presence that seemed to suck one in and completely smoother them.

Class ended and Rin walked over to Sakuno, and gave a small wave hello. "Can you tell me about the tennis team?" She asked. "My brother is thinking of trying to join. He probably won't be able to since it's so late, but it would be nice to know what he's up against."

"W-well, all the regulars are pretty amazing. Not that I'm saying your brother isn't but! To me they are all wonderful players that really enjoy tennis." Sakuno said as small blush crept on her cheeks, and she could feel the love and admiration she had for all of them fill her body.

"Oh yeah, isn't the captain your boyfriend?" Rin asked playfully.

Sakuno's face turned completely red and she tried to cover her face with the books in her hands.

"W-Well…y-you see, I-I never really used tha-that word." Sakuno began."…but, y-yes I guess you could say that." She said as her blush calmed down a bit and she lowered her books from her face.

"That's cute, I hope you guys have a happy and lasting relationship." She said as they walked out of the class and down the hall.

Sakuno looked down and gave a nod. "Me too." She said softly with a small smile gracing her lips.

Rin looked outside for a second then back to Sakuno. "I better hurry…it looks like it's going to rain soon. It was nice talking to you." Rin said and ran down the hall turning a corner. Sakuno looked outside and from what she could tell it wasn't going to rain, it was more likely to happen tomorrow. A split second after Rin left a few guys ran out from that exact same hall Rin turned down and were heading toward Sakuno.

"Hey, hey! Did you hear what happened!" One guy yelled.

" No, is something wrong?" Sakuno asked concerned sensing the fear and excitement radiating from them.

"Well, I heard that some guys on the Kendo and Tae kwon do clubs were beaten to pulp." One said.

"…But the weird thing is that none of them remember a thing." Another said.

"That's horrible, are they okay?" Sakuno asked concerned.

"They're fine now, but like I said they can't remember anything and they said that they respected each others club, so they were sure they weren't fighting each other."

"Some are even related right?"

"Yeah, brothers."

"Then…" Sakuno said tilting her head.

The bell rang and the boys ran off and told her tell everyone she sees about it.

By the end of the day everyone in school was well aware of what happened, thanks to technology the word traveled in less than a passing period. Sakuno was thankful that she wasn't cursed with having a cell phone, figuring out how to use it would be a challenge in itself.

* * *

Sakuno gave a sigh, this day being draining made her feel like taking a nap, but she knew she had to do her homework while the boys practice. When she got to the stands and sat down she felt a dark and dangerous aura, and looked to the courts to see Atobe standing tall glaring daggers, and the boy Kai looking back with mild interest.

"I just want to play tennis." Kai said.

"Ore-sama can see that, but inviting yourself onto my courts and challenging my players isn't allowed." Atobe said putting a hand on his hip.

"I never challenged anyone. I just asked if anyone wanted to play with me."

"My team isn't for your fun; we are practicing for nationals so feel free to leave." Atobe said as he turned his back and walked away.

"No."

Atobe turned his head back slightly. "Ahn? Feisty aren't you? Fine…Kabaji!" Atobe snapped his fingers and Kabaji walked onto the courts.

"Finish him Kabaji." Atobe said with a smirk.

"Usu." He said simply and took a strong stance with his racket ready.

"Let me borrow this." Kai said as he took one of the younger players tennis racket.

"If I win, you have to let me come back here anytime I want." He said.

"If you win." Atobe said with a smirk as he sat down.

* * *

The game progressed and Kai was in the lead, he had superior speed, stamina, and strength. He looked passive and annoyed by the game by each passing second; he decided to end it with a quick shot, busting a hole in Kabaji's racket. Leaving the score 6-3

"I won." Was all he said dropping the racket as he left the courts.

"I'm sorry." Kabaji said as he walked up to Atobe.

"No, you did fine…he is something else." Atobe said calmly thinking over the game.

"Are you alright, Kabaji-san?" Sakuno asked and handed him a towel. He gave her nod taking the towel.

"I will work harder." He said.

"Kabaji, warm down and go home." Atobe said.

Kabaji stared at him for moment, surprised by what he heard from his captain.

"My insight sees all, you're past your limit." Atobe said.

"U-usu." He said.

"So who was that guy?" Shishido asked.

"He's scary for beating Kabaji-san like that." Choutarou said.

"I'll beat him…"Hiyoshi said

"All I know is that his name is Kai-san, there is nothing else on him except he has a younger sister." Oshitari said.

"Kaba-chan is really strong so this guy must be really super strong." Jirou said still half asleep.

"He's odd though; who the hell does he think he is?" Gakuto mentioned

"It's lame that he thinks that we're just here for his amusement." Shishido said.

"Let him do as he pleases, I want to see what this guy will do now." Atobe said with a smirk.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Gakuto asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, now let's continue practice." Atobe said and with a snap of his fingers the whole tennis team went to work.

Sakuno was now curious about this new student and decided to ask her friend Tomoka for help. She sat with her hands in her lap and her eyes closed as she meditated until she found Tomoka's essence. Fairies can sense each other and communicate with their thoughts, they are connected to one another in way.

"_Tomo-chan, you there?"_

"_Sakuno-chan! About time! How are you doing?"_

"_I-I'm fine, but I need your help with something?"_

"_What? You know I can do anything! Haha!"_

"_Well, a boy that transferred to the school has been giving off really weird vibes and he has above average abilities."_

"_Huh? That's weird, stay away from him then! What's his name? Picture him in your mind for me."_

"_His names Kai, that's all."_

"_Okay, I'll look into it with the elders."_

"_Th-thank you, Tomo-chan!"_

"_Sure what are friends for?"_

Sakuno's heart felt so light having such a good friend, she didn't notice all the tennis balls hovering in mid air until Atobe faked a cough in her general direction. She snapped back to reality and all the balls fell back to the ground, she then hurriedly opened her book and started reading, ashamed that she probably annoyed Atobe.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about earlier!" Sakuno said bowing when they were alone in the car.

"Focus more next time." He said looking out his window, clearly thinking about other things.

"R-right." She mumbled and looked down at her lap. It was silent the rest of the car ride back home, and when he got out he said that he was going to the gym straight away.

Sakuno wanted to say something along the lines of don't over work yourself, but she felt that he was giving her the cold shoulder now and bothering him would make it worse.

"Keigo…" She whispered to herself as she was walked to her room the twin maids on each side of her.

They were being delicate, and clam with Sakuno while they tried to cheer her up. They told her that he just needs time to think, and he'll be back to normal soon.

The night went on and the two didn't see each other, both went to sleep deep in their thoughts and upset for different reasons.

It was about midnight and Atobe awoke from a terrible dream, at first he was swirling around in darkness, then falling in an endless sky, he hit a floor and stood up to see many doors he reached for one but it turned into a regular wall, he tried a different door but it did the same.

"Ore-sama is not amused." Atobe muttered

"Should you really be concerned about yourself?" Atobe looked and saw Kai behind him.

"You?" Atobe asked confused.

"I'm keeping an eye on you." Kai said.

"What? Don't think you can threaten me." Atobe said tilting his head back in his cocky way.

Kai only stared at him and backed away into a growing darkness that soon covered Atobe too. That was when he awoke. He was startled but sat up calmly and looked around, he had a feeling something was missing, so he got up and got a jacket on. He went to Sakuno's room and walked in without warning. He had a feeling that he needed to be near her for at least alittle while.

"Sakuno, let's go for a walk." He said taking her hand in his.

"Wh-what? Where too?" She asked surprised as she jumped out of bed.

"We'll go to the roof." He said with full conviction.

"The r-roof?" She asked bewildered.

* * *

"Constellations?" She asked as they sat together on small couch staring up at the sky.

"Ahn, over the years people have found that the stars make shapes in the night sky and that those shapes never change." He said as he pointed out a few of the constellations, telling her basic background and telling her that in a month there will be a new set of constellations.

"I always knew stars were amazing, the elders told us that stars were the hope and life of every living thing. We pray to them, to always surround this world with their warmth and beauty." Sakuno said staring out at the sky.

"K-Keigo…" She whispered after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" He said looking at her.

She was blushing but she reached out and touched his hand softly as they continued to look out to the stars.

"I want to learn more about you and your world." She said.

"Sakuno…" He held her hand and gave a smile. "Ore-sama doesn't mind that. Stay by my side, and I'll make it worth your while." He said.

Atobe obviously realized that his rude behavior hurt her feelings, but he was too proud to admit it to her. He had a lot on his mind, not that Kabaji being defeated was that big a deal, but the fact that Kabaji was pushed so far to the point he could have hurt himself. Also, Kai who came to Atobe's courts and treated his kingdom and subjects like mere play things got under his skin. As King he'll be gracious until it's time to put that boy in his place, until then Atobe is going to figure out the reason behind that strange boys actions, what is he trying to obtain?

* * *

Well…that's that…I had a lot of things going, but Kai had to make an appearance soon.

I put in the small fight with Sakuno and Atobe… for growing purposes. It may not have seemed like a fight, but sometimes no words can be just as harmful. I promise that if Atobe ever gives her the cold shoulder again she will be putting her foot down.

Jirou's one line…I feel that I made him sound so dumb. I was tempted to add a sarcastic comment to the side saying something along the lines of (great deduction skills there.) but I still love the sleeping beauty.


	4. Orange Rose

Well the next chapter is out : The chapter title has a strong symbol, orange roses have their own meaning, it would help to google it (laugh). Sorry of the long wait and any mistakes I didn't fix.

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Prince of Tennis, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

This weekend, Atobe decided to ride horses with Sakuno at first; despite being able to talk with all animals the horse Sakuno was riding cared very little about that or her. According to Atobe the horse was relatively calm and perfect for Sakuno, but the moment she took the reigns the horse did as it pleased. It didn't go crazy but if Sakuno wanted to go one way the horse went the other, there were times when it would even lay down in the shade of a tree and eat grass completely ignoring Sakuno. All this made her extremely embarrassed, she was powerless to do anything about it, and it all happened in front of Atobe too. When Atobe noticed her damper look he gave a sigh, but smirked and decided to share his horse by taking her hand and putting her in his arms.

"Now, watch how ore-sama commands this animal and learn from it. They are big and stubborn animals, but they know when you're in charge, if you don't demand respect they will not give it to you." He said simply as Sakuno blushed in his arms looking up at him.

Atobe knew Sakuno wasn't going to demand any animal to do anything, but she needed more confidence in her everyday life. After a while of riding around he decided to let her give it a try alone. He told her to just be more forceful and confident, like himself. She gave a weak smile and nod.

"H-Hup!" she said as loudly as possible while giving the horse a light kick and was able to make the horse gallop, she smiled and rode around for a minute before going back to Atobe with a small but satisfied smile.

She felt very accomplished and proud of herself; even Atobe was slightly impressed she was as in control as she ways. Letting his servants take the horses away and clean them he walked with Sakuno back to the house where he had his fencing lessons. She saw him once and she never wanted to see it again, it was a form of fitting an elegant but still terrifying form of fighting. Fencing was something she couldn't stand to see, or anything involving people attacking one another. It may be naïve but she thought that only sports should be used to test a mans strength.

Watching the regulars for so long now, Sakuno was able to appreciate the abilities of humans, to see them keep pushing forward no matter how far they were pushed passion in their eyes when they play is astounding, Sakuno can see they really love to push themselves and try to conquer what might be impossible. Atobe being the most admiring to her, she could only think how determined yet calm and cool he is when he plays.

* * *

The weekend and school week went by without any uprising, there were no fights and nor fires, just peaceful tranquil air. Oshitari who as been giving Gakuto the cold shoulder lately has become almost friendly, very much like he usually is. Giving help and advice but being sarcastic at the same time, maybe just to get a rise out of Gakuto's spirit. It's something he has found…interesting ever since they met. Gakuto too was happy his old partner was back to his calm and straightman* ways, because he knew even if Oshitari says something snarky he does not usually mean it.

From before, Oshitari seemed to have given up on even trying to be a human, he pushed Gakuto and anyone who needed help away, even Choutarou who needed help with his history report on romance novels and movies* He just didn't seem to care or it seemed his ability to close off his heart got stuck and he didn't know how to stop it. Day by day his attitude had improved, and he actually smiled/smirked once in a while when he corrected the teacher in class or copied another technique during tennis practice. Atobe also noted his difference, and was happy to know that his team was coming together again. No one knows why, and no one knows how he was able to change back to himself, but no one complained as long as they had their resident genius back.

One day Atobe had a small chat with the team before practice that to have skill is to have confidence and the other way around, those who are lacking in both will never succeed. He told his whole team to practice with confidence and then ended with his favorite saying "Be awed by my prowess", and of course they were.

The whole 200 plus people in the Hyotei tennis club completely forgot about the incident last week with Kabaji and that weird guy because everyone was too focused on perfecting their skills and confidence to even begin to even remember. Kai didn't show his face on the tennis courts but according to the deal he could come any time he wanted. Atobe kept that thought in the back of his head and just wanted to keep moving his team forward, that weekend they were going to have a match against Rikkai Dai after all.

That was more exciting to Atobe, getting to see the other stubborn horse in his life was always interesting. His rivalry with Sanada continuously grows, neither one by birth back down especially when it comes to tennis. So Atobe had no time to worry about that stupid guy, nor did he care to waste his thoughts on someone so undeserving.

Sakuno on the other hand was very busy worrying over the new students, Rin didn't act like anything happened and would talk to Sakuno once in a while. Sakuno tried to bring up her brother but couldn't find the right moment to ask. There were a lot of feelings stopping Sakuno from getting too close them. She felt this eerie feeling when she was near them, the feeling of strange wonderment it was a sense of magic. These people, they gave off a feeling as if they belonged to a different world all together. Sakuno couldn't be certain till she heard back form her friend, but she knew she had to keep an eye on them.

That week she watched and listened, she asked help from the birds and the wind to keep an eye on them. Answers came to her in whispers, and she could find nothing strange about them except they would not talk to people outside of class. Despite Rin's friendly demeanor she made no effort to actually be near other people besides her brother. Besides that, they were normal high school kids going to classes and going home afterwards. She wondered if she was worrying over nothing, it's actually common that some humans have magic properties either bestowed upon them during birth or when they posses extreme positive energy.

That's also how fairies are born; when a pure soul such as a newborn baby dies the soul is either turned into a fairy or given another chance at human life later. For Sakuno she was a baby that didn't make it and was turned into a fairy, but for most fairies they have connections with other humans. Her friend Tomoko being a prime example, fairies with human counterparts share many of the same personality traits and that's because their souls are connected to one another without them every seeing each other or knowing the other exists.

But…that's just fairies; there are more creatures that exist that most people believe to be fake.

* * *

"Sakuno."

"Sakuno!"

"Sakuno are you listening?"

Sakuno's head snapped and she turned to Keigo, they were in the car going home on a late Friday afternoon back to the house.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry Keigo… I just have a lot on my mind."

"I noticed, what could be keeping your mind so busy that even my beautiful voice couldn't snap you away from?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"_I shouldn't bother him yet, until I know who they really are."_ She thought.

"Well, there is actually this big English test coming up, and I'm a bit worried I won't remember what a dependent and independent clause is." She said with a small blush.

"_Sorry Keigo."_ She thought to herself, lying to him made her feel horrible, but she didn't want to worry him if this was something stupid.

"If that's the case we'll work on it Sunday. For now worry about cheering for me during tomorrows match. I'll being facing off against an old rival of mine." He said with a smirk.

"R-Right! I'll be cheering for you with all my might" She said happily to him. "…But is this guy really strong?"

"Hmph! Sanada is stubborn with an old man's personality, but he is up to my level." That was as far as he was going to go about Sanada, he didn't want to actually call him strong, but he did respect the guy.

She wondered who was this strong from what she could tell the Ryoma boy and Tezuka guy were the only people Atobe showed some respect to, she wanted to see this person and how he played.

As they got out of the car to his house it started to rain, Atobe gave a look at the dark clouds but paid little attention to them, knowing that the rain would stop soon. Sakuno looked at it too and could only give an unpleasant look, noticing that this rain may taker longer then one would think. Still, she was only a fairy and cannot foresee everyday weather she is able to feel when something big or dangerous is coming or cosmic changes in the earth that might upset the balance of the earth's many ecosystems but not for rain storms.

* * *

The raining continued, Sakuno looked out her window that night and could only sigh, she new Atobe wasn't going to be very thrilled about having his match moved, and the same going for the other regulars. Sakuno was doing homework when she decided to do something drastic.

Taking off her clothes and putting them away she transformed into her fairy form, she had her ribbon and wrapped it around herself. She peeked out her door making sure the dog or Atobe weren't around and walked along the side of the hall until she reached the door that led to the outside, she started to do a run then jumped and flew up into the sky.

Atobe awoke that morning feeling well; he looked out to the sky to see it bright and sunny with that refreshing scent that can only be found after a good night's rain. Atobe was happy, and he had a good feeling that today was going to go in his favor. After a few moments of getting ready he went over to Sakuno's room, but the twin maids Wen and Yang Guang were in front of her door acting calm keeping their eyes closed. He went up to them and told them to move aside, which they replied by opening their right eye and shaking their head.

"Sorry Keigo-sama, but Sakuno-hime is still getting ready."

"I see, taking longer then usual. Ahn?" He asked a bit suspicious.

They kept only on eye open and showed no facial expression except maybe a hint of boredom.

"Well, a lady needs her time." They said.

"Well, just make sure she hurries and comes to the dinning hall to get some breakfast." He said and walked away.

They waited until he turned a corner and hurriedly went into Sakuno's room, where they found her head leaning against the wall as she was trying to put her clothes on. When Sakuno noticed that they were there she blushed and tried to hurry as she muttered apologies, they gave a soft smile and helped her into her clothes.

"Th-thank you, I'm not sure what's wrong with me today." Sakuno said a bit ashamed of herself.

"No problem" Wen said

"Yes, we are happy to assist, are you sure you are feeling up to going today?" Yang Guang asked.

"Ah! Yes! Very much." Sakuno said standing straight. "I'm just a little tired is all." She said with a small smile.

"Tired?" The two twins rang.

Their grins grew, and they leaned closer to Sakuno.

"She wasn't in her room last night was she?" Wen asked

"No, she certainly wasn't, where do you think she could have gone?" Yang Guang asked.

"Not sure but she was obviously doing something strenuous." Wen said.

"Umm…" Sakuno became confused.

"Her boyfriend is right down the hall." Yang Guang said.

Sakuno blushed and turned away.

The twins walked right beside her and were still grinning madly.

"This must be young love." Wen said.

"They are in high school." Yang Guang added.

"Very true, didn't Atobe-sama seem to be in a good mood today?" Wen asked.

"H-He was?" Sakuno asked looking from Wen to Yang Guang.

"Oh yes he seemed very pleased." They said.

"That's great!" Sakuno said happily unaware of any dirty underlying meanings. Sakuno excused herself and walked towards the dining hall where she was going to have some breakfast. The twins only gave a sigh, their plans for embarrassing their cute hime* failed.

That night was difficult for Sakuno, she had to focus all her magic and energy on stopping the rain, and nature wasn't having it. It was a fight that seemed on go on for years, but Sakuno was finally able to break through and find the spirits in the clouds who decided when it was going to rain, where, and for how long. They were surprised to see her, and were very cold and impartial to her but decided to listen to what she had to say.

They decided on a trade, they would stop the rain for the night and rest of the day, but Sakuno had to give them some of her power so when winter comes they can use it to cover a whole mountain in snow. Sakuno agreed.

"Sakuno! There you are!" Atobe said.

"I was beginning to worry." He said as he folded his arms.

"S-Sorry Keigo, I lost track of time." She said as she sat down next to him.

He got up and walked near her putting one hand on the table and the other on her forehead.

"Are you sick?" He questioned.

"Oh no! I'm fine. I probably just look tired." She said.

"I'll get you a new bed then." He said taking his hand off her forehead.

"K-Keigo, you are too kind to me." She said with a smile. Sakuno noticed that she has been keeping her feelings secret from him lately though she doesn't want to worry him, betraying his trust doesn't feel right. He was always very thoughtful of her, always trying to make her happy the best way he knew how.

"That is just the way Ore-sama is." He said with a smile.

"Yes, I have a wonderful boyfriend." She said in whisper, but unluckily for her was still heard by her wonderful boyfriend.

"Ahn? What was that?" He asked with a smirk.

"No-nothing! Haha, just me mumbling." She said blushing a bright pink.

"No, ore-sama definitely heard something." He said. "Don't keep secrets from me." He said giving her a sharp look.

"N-No I wouldn't…"She said shaking her head.

Atobe was standing beside Sakuno as she was sitting in her chair; he placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in closer.

"Then, what did you call me?" He asked with a serious and intense expression on his face.

"I…I called…you my boyfriend." She whispered as her face started to get warm.

"That's good because I would be upset if you let anyone else get this close to you." He said with a smirk and was about to move in closer when one of his servants interrupted and alerted him that the car was ready.

Atone not amused stood up straight and glared at the man for a moment before her turned back to Sakuno.

"I guess you'll have to eat in the car I'll make sure they bring you a hot plate." He said with a snap of his fingers and instantly appeared his chiefs. Atobe took Sakuno's plate and threw it away and told them to make another for the road.

Sakuno stared at him in disbelief. "_Tantrum… he's throwing a tantrum!" _was all she could think.

* * *

With that eventful morning they left and met with all the other regulars at the school and from there left on the bus. Gakuto chatted with Sakuno a bit, and Jirou even woke up for a minute to say good morning while explaining how cool it's going to be to see Marui.

They arrived and walked to the tennis courts, Sakuno went to the stands and waited for the first doubles game to start and was surprised to see Atobe walk out with Jirou by his side and from the way Atobe was looking so intensely it was that man called Sanada on the other side with a boy with pink hair and purple eyes probably the Marui guy from how Jirou was acting so excited. Sanada was tall, and very ominous, his very stance upon entering the courts created a great amount of pressure.

Sakuno started to get a bit worried for Atobe. A small leaf floated by her and Sakuno looked beside her to see Kai of all people standing next to her. He glanced at her then walked down for a closer seat.

"Interesting weather, ne?" He asked glancing back at her before taking a seat a few rows in front of her.

"_What? What is he doing here?"_

* * *

Here are just a few notes: Atobe will go back and forth between using "ore-sama" and "I" it will depend on his mood or what is going on.

*Oshitari in the fan book written by Konomi Takeshi is known for liking romance movies and novels. Also the "straight man" bit is part of a common comedy act in Japan there is the idiot and straight man. Watch "Oshitari on a Certain Day" on youtube.

*Hime: Princess

*The Sanada-Marui combo is different but I think Atobe would actually do well with Jirou as partner as long as he's kept awake.

Well, it's finally here the next chapter I again apologize for my mistakes. Thank you for reading and support by reviewing. Please


	5. Lavender Rose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

This chapter is going to deal with a bit more magic and that's where I'm going to steer the story in a way. (haha) So this will be a taste of magic to come. The chapter title "Lavender Rose" like "Orange Rose" has a meaning the corrisponds to the flower and the chapter. At least that's what I'm going for.

Thank you to all that have reviewed it means alot to me, so thanks.

* * *

It was the rally that would never end. Neither Atobe nor Sanada were going to let the other score the first point, their pride as men and as rivals wouldn't let them. Jirou and Bunta were almost pushed to the side; they only played when the other hit the ball. Sakuno was nervous for Atobe, because not only was Sanada pushing him but Kai was watching him intently too.

Sanada scored the first point. Atobe didn't pay that much mind to it, but there was somewhere in his heart a growing spirit. He may have lost this battle but he will not lose the war. Jirou on the other hand only seemed excited and happy to be playing with his captain and against his idol.

The game continued but more intensely if it were possible, the Hyotei chant was ringing loudly and the moves being displayed on the courts were becoming more and more difficult. Sakuno could barely keep her on the ball but it seems as if it were a cake walk for the players. She was captivated by Atobe's play style it was very refined and elegant, but Sakuno had to break away every once in while to keep an eye on Kai. He wasn't doing much but watching but Sakuno felt that he was scheming up a terrible plan.

"Out!" The umpire rang.

Atobe looked over at the umpire then back to the ball that was outside the court. He was perplexed, according to his insight the ball was going to be in. He was sure the wind wasn't blowing too hard so there was no real reason why it went out. Atobe looked to Sakuno who too looked surprised and then noticed Kai sitting and starring at him without a care in the world in fact he even looked bored.

"Losing your touch?" Sanada asked.

"Hmph! That's impossible." Atobe said and continued the game.

Jirou was looking excited as ever, even Marui was having a hard time dealing with the volleys. Atobe started his counter attack by using his insight to look for the blind spots. Despite Sanada's fast reflexes and Marui's genius the two could not get the ball no matter how hard they tried. Atobe's serve was also messing with their wrists though Sanada would never show it, and it was making him more pumped on beating him.

Atobe started to get the upper hand and with the long rallies Bunta started to lose his stamina, and Jirou was only becoming more hyper. Sanada decided to use his lightening technique making the ball untouchable and allowing Bunta to rest. The game is tied. Sanada's serve and surprisingly Jirou returned it, Sanada used forest to take away all the spin from the ball, but Atobe used Fuji's move Higuma Otoshi* to return it.

"Out!" The umpire rang again.

Sakuno's head snapped towards Kai, it had to be him.

"_He's messing with the game! I must do something to stop him_." She thought.

He looked back at her and smirked for a moment before looking back at the game to see what Atobe would do with the strange events.

Atobe though, wasn't about to let a few missed placed shots get in his head, his rival was right in front of him and his girlfriend was watching too, so he wasn't about to lose his cool or this game. He was King after all.

He seemed even more determined and Sakuno couldn't help but smile so tenderly, she is really happy to be with someone so reliable and strong. It didn't matter if it was magic interfering he would use his skill and talent to push through. She could rest assured that he didn't need her power to win.

* * *

"Game won! Atobe-Jirou pair!"

"Thank you! I'm so happy! Let's play again Marui-kun!" Jirou said excitedly as he shook hands.

"My genius won't be beat next time." Marui said with a smile.

"I guess you haven't lost your touch, but you're still lacking." Sanada said firmly.

"Ore-sama will win no matter what." Atobe said with a smirk.

Kai stood up and glared at Sakuno before he left, he was putting out a dark aura as he walked away. Kabaji even went up to Sakuno and asked is she was alright.

"Oh, I'm fine! I'm glad Keigo-kun won!" She said with a smile.

"Usu." With that simple gesture he left to warm up.

"_Kabaji is really sensitive_." She thought to herself, as she continued to watch the other games.

Sadly Hyotei lost in the end, but everyone did their best and you could tell there was a great improvement from their last game. Atobe was proud of his team, next time they would win for sure, but for now he was going to treat them to some good food as a reward for their hard work today.

The moment everyone left the courts the clouds appeared and it started to rain lightly at first then harder. Sakuno could only smile towards the clouds and give a quiet thanks, she was being very selfish but she was happy she could help someone she cared about.

As they were getting back onto their luxury bus Atobe looked at his team with such a calm look that his face beamed with a proud aura, he then looked over to Sakuno and his smile broaden, he reached out his hand eloquently, her eyes softened and she took his hand.

* * *

At the restaurant the team was eating comfortably, Choutarou was talking to Sakuno about his piano lessons. Despite him being shy he was extremely talented in many fields: music, tennis, school, and he's an all around good person. She wondered why he wasn't cockier but she guessed his humble personality was what made him who he was and she wouldn't change that.

After a while she went go use the restroom, while she was washing her hands she heard a weird noise, and felt a strange rumble. She ran out and down the hall and could see flames. It all happened so quickly and the workers were trying to put the fire out but the fire extinguisher did nothing. Kai instantly appeared in her mind and she began to look for Atobe. The doors were collapsed and the fire was spreading, people were panicking and running around so much that Sakuno was becoming confused.

Her heart was pounding and she was becoming more anxious and nervous. She was trying to sense where Atobe and others were but the heat of the fire and swirling of panicking emotions were making it hard for her to concentrate.

"Keigo?" She barely breathed out as she tried to walk back to where they sitting.

"Sakuno!" She was grabbed and pulled down to the ground she looked behind to see Atobe staring at her intensely.

"Stay low." He said.

"Keigo…" She was so worried about him she was scared something might have happened.

"Don't worry Sakuno-chan; we'll get out of here." Gakuto said.

She saw the rest of his team behind him, and she felt this burning sensation in her heart.

"What happened?" She asked as they tried to find a means to escape.

"Not sure, fire just started to appear and it won't go out." Shishido said.

"Might be a gas leak." Oshitari said.

Debris started falling, and Sakuno could tell this wasn't a regular fire. Some of the regulars started coughing, and she could tell Atobe wanted too but was trying to hide it from Sakuno.

She felt a strange feeling, a feeling of anger and wanting to protect what she cherished most. She's not supposed to show magic to other people but she didn't care at this point.

Sakuno stood tall, and out stretched her arms, Atobe was telling her to get down but she didn't listen. She was going to protect the people she's come to know so well, the only regret was that she didn't do this earlier. With a deep breathe she closed her eyes and concentrated on taming the flames, they were going down and she could feel the heat becoming less intense.

"S-Sakuno?" Atobe asked, watching her.

"It's fine, I got this." Sakuno said, she wasn't going to let them get hurt.

The flames were becoming flickers, but then something knocked Sakuno back, which made her stagger and the flames started to collect into one mass. She stared at it perplexed, and tried to stop it from growing, but it gained the form of a hand and reached out to her.

"Sakuno! Get away from it!" Atobe yelled.

She wasn't moving, and she seemed to be staring at it or into it. She was mesmerized by the creature and couldn't sense anything around her.

"Damn it!" Atobe said and faced Sakuno putting his back to the growing creature.

"Snap out of it!" He yelled, his fear seemed to reach the flame creature and its hand grew larger and moved to grab Atobe away.

"Atobe-san!" His team yelled.

Sakuno snapped back to reality, and could only hold onto him with all her might. She was scared and didn't know what to do, she's never had to deal with something so powerful, she's never felt so helpless. She could only think how completely useless she is, and even with training she couldn't protect the people who have been so kind to her.

"I-I don't want this!" She yelled.

The flame seemed stuck only able touch Atobe's jacket, but he didn't move even when the fire was burning away at his jacket and his shirt.

"Ore-sama is here." Atobe said trying to comfort her even though he felt his skin burning.

She looked up at him and her eyes water. "I love you." She said as she buried her head in his chest and he held her close. She couldn't give up yet, he is so special to her, she knows she's lucky to have met him and be by his side.

The hand seemed to break apart and it continued to break down until there was nothing left, all the fires in the building seemed to dissipate and she felt her heart calm down. Atobe's back began to heal and the burn vanished. It was over but Sakuno was still upset, she was completely terrified not by the flames but her inability to act. She almost let Atobe get hurt or even killed because she couldn't stop it.

"Sakuno, it's okay now." She looked back up at him and then stepped away from him to look around.

"B-But, how?" She asked confused.

"You had me worried for a moment but it seems you handled it." Atobe said with smirk.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Woah! Sakuno-chan what was that!' Jirou asked excited.

The whole team seemed to rush Sakuno and she looked around at all them flustered.

Atobe snapped his fingers and they looked over at him to find him glaring daggers at them.

"Now is not the time." He said fiercely. All the other people were running outside and have been since the fire calmed and the team made their way out too.

The rain was refreshing on their bodies, but the regulars were still confused on what exactly happened, but the way Atobe was looking at them gave them a clear sign not to ask. This was going to be their secret for now.

* * *

Elsewhere two figures who watched the whole scene were talking adamantly.

"You like burning things don't you?" A female asked.

"Fire is natural, and I only like burning human things." The male countered.

"She may be unaware of it, but she's strong. That was some of our best magic." The girl said with a sheepish grin.

"Silence, she's an idiot. Obviously the arrogant man is controlling her power." He sneered.

"It doesn't seem so to me, he was protecting her." She said.

"Are you siding with humans! That filth?" He asked enraged.

"No, I'm just saying his care enabled her to use her magic properly." She said.

"Humans, are selfish he doesn't care about her, he just wanted her to calm down enough to use her magic." He countered.

With a sigh the girl walked away and the boy soon followed after.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter, it didn't have a lot to it, but it's going to help build the next chapter like it should.

Please review, comment or ask questions if you feel like it.


	6. Pink Rose

It's been too long, but Im done with school now and can go back to this story. I really want to finish it too. This chapter is shorter then most but there is a bit of talking more then doing as of yet. I hope Sakuno has become stronger and Atobe more caring in a way.

Anyway for those who still want to read this story thank you so much your support! It means the world to me. I've already started writing the next chapter on paper so for those who still support this story know another chapter is going to come out soon.

I do Not own Prince of Tennis All Rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

_Recap:_

Last Chapter Atobe played an interesting doubles game with his long time rival Sanada Genichirou while being watched by the mysterious Kai the new transfer student. He obtained victory but his team was not able to beat Rikkai but for all their hard work a celebration dinner was held for his team and Sakuno at a fancy restaurant.

They were abruptly attack by what looked like some wild fire, but was actually a creature. Sakuno revealed to the Hyoutei regulars to having powers but her power was not enough to finish off the beast; only with the help of Atobe did she find courage to destroy the beast.

* * *

In the car Sakuno sat silently beside Atobe deep in thought, worrying about what the Hyoutei regulars might be doing or saying about tonight. It was obvious she was worried she would have to go into hiding as some freak in case they reported her to some sort of science lab. She didn't know much but she's heard stories of fairies almost being abducted and experimented on, she wasn't completely sure if it was true but it doesn't mean she couldn't worry about it.

"Ore-sama knows his regulars…they wont say a thing." Atobe said aloud with out turning to Sakuno.

"_How, How does he know that for sure? They might tell someone, who tells someone and…they're good people….but…"_ Sakuno was again lost in thought. She didn't want to doubt them they were her friends, she believed they were ,but they probably didn't understand the situation.

Don't worry, Ore-sama will take care of things." Atobe said this time a little more comforting.

Sakuno looked up at him staring a bit surprised but only gave him a weak smile in return.

"Thank you, Keigo." She said in what seemed like a whisper and she wasn't sure on how we was going to take care of things, sense it's magic that attacked them it was her job to figure it out.

It was going to be tough but she had to find what was attacking her and her friends and why. It was scary she would admit but a power grew in her to protect those she cares about. Ever sense she met Atobe that feeling started growing, before, she would never dream of being able to protect anyone but now it's different. She has someone she cares very much about and that person cares about her.

* * *

At home Sakuno went to her room while Atobe went to his private study. Wen was trying to offer him some tea but he locked the door. Yang Guang was trying to do the same at Sakuno's door but it was locked too. They met each other in the hallway and sighed together.

In his private study Atobe sat down and picked up the phone, he thought a moment then called Oshitari Yuushi.

"Ah, Atobe…what's going on?" Oshitari asked trying to sound relaxed.

"Your lowly mind is trying to wrap itself around tonight's festivities, ahn?" Atobe asked remaining calm and collected.

"Trying to act cool huh? But yes I would think everyone else does too." Oshitari countered getting the feeling that Atobe is going to be difficult.

"Ore-sama doesn't have much to tell." Atobe said while relaxing in his arm chair.

"How unlike you…but what is Sakuno-chan?" Oshitari countered and got straight to the point. He was a genius after all.

"That's a vulgar way to ask about someone's girlfriend, but she's just like you and me." Atobe warned.

"Except different? Atobe I just need an explanation." Oshitari tried to coax but was losing his patience with Atobe acting like he is.

"Well maybe, ore-sama will inform you but it is confidential." Atobe said flatly.

"Fine." Oshitari said as he remembered that Atobe was the one who called him.

"Ore-sama knows you won't tell anyone, you're not the type Oshitari but I need you to do something."

"Asking favors, how unlike you?" Oshitari tried to tease.

"Ore-sama needs you to keep an eye on Sakuno, watch over her if for some reason ore-sama is not around." Atobe asked but more like commanded.

"I see, but can you tell me why?" Oshitari asked getting back to the point.

"….fine, Ore-sama will enchant you with a story, feel happy Oshitari!" Atobe exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Atobe I didn't ask for…." He was cut off by Atobe clearing his throat.

"Sakuno was fated by destiny to be by my side, at first Ore-sama thought she was a joke but Ore-sama soon grew to respect her and her power. Then without warning that respect blossomed into a more complicated emotion. Now the fates are jealous and are trying to destroy our happiness." At the end Atobe gave out a small sigh.

"….Atobe…Stop playing with me." Oshitari said sternly as he began losing his patience.

"Fine, Ore-sama will tell you the truth. Sakuno is…a fairy." Atobe said in a matter of fact tone.

"…a fairy?" Oshitari asked back in bewilderment.

"…of light." Atobe added.

"So…a fairy of light?" Oshitari asked once again.

"Ore-sama didn't believe it either, but yes." Atobe responded.

"…I'm hanging up." Oshitari said.

"Believe it or not ore-sama still needs you to swear that you will watch over Sakuno." Atobe said clearly.

"I will. I swear it but for now I'm going to bed." Oshitari said calmly.

"Yes, Ore-sama will do that same." Atobe then hung up the phone and proceed to walk out of the study and down the hall towards Sakuno's room.

* * *

~~At the Oshitari residence.

Oshitari let out a long sigh and set the phone down.

"That Atobe" He mumbled under his breath

"_He expects me to believe something like that? I'm not some fool…I'm Hyoutei's genius. But…But…why is there some part in my brain that says it's possible!"_ Oshitari was having an inner conflict and started to rub his head to get the idea out of his brain.

"_It could be why Atobe seemed to turn into his normal self. No! it was probably just a phase. It does make sense where Sakuno suddenly appeared from…No no he travels a lot he could have met her somewhere. What about that creature? The fires?"_

He stumped himself on that one but decided it was best if he slept on it instead of worrying over something stupid that Atobe's over active imagination put in his head.

* * *

~~Back at Atobe Manner

Atobe walked to Sakuno's room to see the twin maids sitting out in front of it. He told them to go and do something else. They glanced at each other then stood up and left with slight unrest in their expressions.

When they were out of eye sight he knocked on her door, at first nothing happened but the sound of the door being unlocked.

"Sakuno" He said so she knew it was him.

She opened the door and she looked depressed for some reason, Atobe seemed to understand and took her hand and sat her down on her bed.

"Ore-sama wants to know what's on your mind." He said softly.

"I-I think I figured out what that creature was." Sakuno said nervously as Atobe sat down beside her.

"It's a beast that is made with strong magic that can only be used by upper class or royalty. Fairies can't do any of that because it can be harmful but other clans like ogres, wizards, elves and many others can."

"Ahn? So there are others?" Atobe asked interested.

Sakuno nodded her head " They all hate humans and think that fairies are stupid for helping even one person, but sense we help the earth so much they can't stop us. It's strange they want to attack now." Sakuno said her concern growing as she clenched her fists.

"So you think they're start to rebel? Well no matter! Ore-sama is not so easy to beat." Atobe said with a confident smirk.

"Well n-not exactly, I told the elder fairies what happened and they believe it was the work of just one person. Someone acting on their own." Sakuno answered.

"Ahn? How daring." Atobe said.

"I-I'm worried, what if they come after you?" Sakuno asked.

"Ore-sama will win." He said and stood up. "You better get to sleep, it's been a long day."

"A-ah, yes…umm…G-good night." She said with a blush.

"Good night, Sweet dreams." He said before he walked out the door and back down the hall towards his own room.

* * *

It's a bit short a nice start up I think. Atobe is trusting Oshitari-san with some important info. Sakuno too has some information. It's all coming together.

Thank you for reading and please Review!

I am also taking requests for one-shots. No Yaoi...I'm not really good at those.


	7. Blue Rose Part 1

Part 1! Some action and new develpoment! I hope you guys enjoy Please read and Review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Sakuno's first instinct was to stay at home, she wanted to stay hidden because there was a high probability that she would meet the Hyoutei regulars and she could only imagine how many questions they would ask. She was extremely nervous but Atobe on the other hand was not going to allow her to just hide, she was his girlfriend after all.

Atobe reassured her though and told her his regulars won't tell anyone about what happened, but she still had her doubts and she wondered if they would treat her differently. Also that boy Kai was weighing heavily on her mind and Tomoko was still trying to find some clue as to who he actually was but warned Sakuno that he probably isn't human and is extremely dangerous. Sakuno got that feeling too and understood that he was probably a wizard or elf rebel trying to destroy human and fairy interactions.

* * *

At school Sakuno went to class and made sure to talk to no one, she made eye contact with no one and made sure to bury herself in her notebook so not to draw attention to herself. She was frightened by the idea of one of the regulars coming up to her and asking her questions in the middle of class. Of course they were busy with their own classes and wouldn't bother coming to hers but she was still unease. She knew for a fact if they asked anything she would babble like an idiot, bow uncontrollably and then run off.

She knew herself well and let out a small sigh. If something like that did happen everyone would be asking questions, wondering what caused such a scene. Thankfully as the day progressed she was approached by no one and she only grew concerned about this afternoon when she went to watch their practice. She wondered if Atobe wouldn't mind if she hid in the bathroom till it was over or something…no she was sure he would tell her that was uncouth or something. She let out another sigh.

As she left one class room and walked over to her last class of the day she could only feel a knot of stress in her stomach start to form as she walked closer to her next class.

"Hey!" A voice rang in her ears as she was gently tapped on the shoulder. To say Sakuno was just surprised would be an understatement.

"Y-Yes!" Sakuno yelped as she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Woah, Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Haha." Sakuno tensed and turned to see that it was Rin behind her with a small smirk on her face.

"A-ah….No, it's okay. I was…just spacing out." Sakuno said beginning to feel a bit apprehensive.

"Haha, it happens! Anyway, I guess I should warn you that my dumb brother is about to make his move this afternoon at the tennis courts." She said light heartedly and chuckled.

"A…move?" Sakuno asked perplexed.

"Ohhhh?" Rin moved closer with a somewhat seductive air about her. "You cu-ri-ous about him?"

The hallway was still full of many students but why was it that Sakuno felt all alone? Why did she feel like she was being swallowed by some dark force?

"Ah, Sakuno-chan there you are." Sakuno felt a hand on her shoulder which snapped her away from Rin.

"O-Oshitari-sempai!" Sakuno exclaimed surprised and relieved.

"Hmph! You interrupted our conversation." Rin said with a childish pout on her face.

"Saa, Sorry about that but Sakuno should be heading to her next class. As should you." Oshitari said calmly.

"Yeah, guess you're right sempai." Rin said walking past them in a hurry.

"U-umm…Thank you." Sakuno said shyly with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Maybe you can make it up to me later." He said walking her to class.

"E-Eh?" Sakuno said looking up to him confused. "A bento?" She asked.

He let out a sigh then looked out the windows. "Something like that." He said as he mentally slapped himself because he in fact was tempted to ask her about her so called fairy powers or if she was an actual fairy, or better yet to prove it. That was illogical though, Oshitari burned it into his head that the fairy business was only a nickname Atobe invented in his crazy puppy love. They reached her class and they exchanged goodbyes before he walked off to his next class.

Sakuno was slightly relieved that at least Oshitari was acting somewhat normal and wasn't asking her questions like she imagined but her prime concern now was Rin and her so called warning. She wondered what that so called brother was planning, maybe to challenge another player and just cause mischief or was he going to do something more dangerous? Was he going to go after Atobe?

When that thought entered her head she knew she couldn't let that happen not again. That boy may put the whole Hyoutei tennis team in danger. She tried to keep herself calm and think of a plan when she remembered a simple trick that could at least keep Atobe and the tennis team safe from any magical attacks. It was peace circle it doesn't sound very impressive but it works well.

In the fantasy realm there are many different types of creatures and magical beings. Each group had their own royal members who would attend meetings with other royal members. Most were at peace with each other but there is still hostility between certain groups that could prove dangerous for the other royal members around them. Fairies used it especially because most of the other groups didn't appreciate them helping humans who only destroy the environment.

So after class Sakuno hurried to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall where she transformed back into her fairy form, wrapped herself with her signature pink ribbon and flew out when someone opened the door. She flew to the tennis courts and began making the peace circle that encompassed the entire area the 200 members of the Hyoutei tennis team practice in. Using some fairy dust she flew in the air and created the circle and the symbols for peace in the air. Now anything above or below would not be able to use any trickery or magic, and not a moment too soon. The regulars had finished warming up and Kai appeared with a strict and emotionless look on his face.

Sakuno quickly flew to the benches and hid underneath. Atobe noticed Kai out of the corner of his eyes but remained relaxed and told his team what drills they needed to do, Kai was in his kingdom now.

"I'm here for…" Kai who had been walking towards Atobe and the tennis courts stepped within the boundaries of the circle and stopped suddenly.

"Came to be intoxicated by my skill, ahn?" Atobe asked very full of himself.

Kai's face twisted into that of irritation and he cursed under his breath.

"…no matter, I can still beat you." Kai claimed and yanked a tennis racket from some first year. "Then a little chat." he added with a dark and sinister smile.

Atobe thought nothing of it and readily accepted the match; he obviously had enough of Kai and didn't care what he was because he was going to show him what challenging a king meant. Sakuno could only sweat drop, he just had to accept to this guy's game, the guy who is probably not even human but the two of them walked off to a tennis court to start their battle like it was a normal thing.

* * *

The match started with Atobe's serve and he shouted with confidence. "Be awed by my prowess!"

Kai was quick with good reflexes and he easily returned the ball. Atobe wasn't surprised and was actually a bit interested in this guys play but as the game progressed Atobe got the upper hand and won two games but despite his lead Kai remained stoic and indifferent. Atobe took note that this guy was sharp with good agility but was far from being at his level of play and was actually a bit disappointed. After scoring another point Atobe flipped his hair and let out a chuckle.

"Is this all you have to show? Commoner?" Atobe taunted with a smirk.

Kai glared daggers at Atobe. "Commoner?" He asked icily.

"I am the king, ahn!" Atobe proclaimed

"Funny, I'll show you what real royalty is." Kai turned away then and waited for Atobe's next serve.

Atobe was still calm and collected and served like he normally did but it felt like he barely sent the ball into Kai's court when it was sent scorching back past him. It was fast and he didn't have enough time to react and get it, Atobe looked over and saw that Kai was still glaring at him and it seemed he was ready to play seriously. For Sakuno this was troubling because it means he was holding back until now but she knew Atobe would not let that stop him.

She was right, it did surprise Atobe somewhat but it got his competitive spirit boiling.

_So, he was holding back huh? Maybe I'll stop holding back as well."_ Atobe thought and prepared himself for a long battle.

He strengthened his senses to the max and used his insight to read Kai's moves, but as the game continued it was obvious his play style changed. It was more like a wild beast attacking, Atobe wondered what he meant by royalty with a play style like that. It wasn't going to work though not against his perfect form. With his insight, Atobe also used Rondo towards destruction to weaken Kai's wrists but it appeared it was having little effect. He was still going strong; his stamina didn't seem to be running low either despite all the energy he was using with such an animalistic style.

Atobe finally decided to use his technique "world of ice" but when he looked for his blind spots he found they were nowhere to be seen not even by him.

"What?" Atobe whispered to himself as another point got away from him.

"What's wrong, your highness?" Kai asked.

"I see you have no blind spots." Atobe said simply.

"Blind spots? Heh, something like that…" Kai turned away not wanting to discuss anymore.

Sakuno started to come to the realization of whom or what Kai actually was, another type of species that loves the earth and works with the earth. At that moment Sakuno could hear her friend Tomoko's voice.

"_Sakuno! You there! Listen up! That Kai guy is not human like I thought!" _Tomoko exclaimed proudly.

"_He's an elf isn't he?" _Sakuno asked in her mind as she stared out to Kai.

"_Huh! How did you know!" _Tomoko asked. _"Well, I bet you didn't know that he's actually the prince of a very prestigious clan!" _

"_R-Really? Why is he here?"_ Sakuno asked confused.

"_No one knows why he came here, but they have been searching for him and want him back. They're going to send some guys in to get him as soon as possible."_ Tomoko stated.

"_Ahhhh…That might not be soon enough."_ Sakuno said as she watched the tennis match reach its turning point.

* * *

Kai: Is 5foot11 with jet black hair that spikes out to the left side with deep purple eyes. His eye brows are small and kind of look like triangles on his face. He has dark rims under his eyes but he's had plenty of sleep. He is one of the romanticized elves that are tall and beautiful. Not small and making cookies in some tree. (haha.) He has a big ego like Atobe and is overprotective.

Rin: Is 5foot 1 she has purple hair that is shoulder length with two parts that that fan out and make it look almost like cat ears. So she is playful and mischievous. She has purple eyes like Kai which seem to hold more then wisdom then she lets on. She is still a mystery.

Please continue to read and review, Thank you very much for your support and if you have any requests don't hesitate to ask!


	8. Blue Rose Part 2

Chaper 8 has the tennis match conclusion and some fluff I hope the readers will enjoy. Plus Atobe being...well Atobe. Please Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Atobe was feeling a strange pressure playing Kai, it was if he was being swallowed by darkness by an overwhelming hate. Kai detested him and Atobe could feel it with every ball which had tremendous weight and force behind it. Atobe wondered what he'd done that could have provoked such feelings but he was at a loss. With his skills, looks and not to mention money their were plenty of people who didn't like him but that didn't mean he didn't win them over with his charm and hard work.

What was with those eyes that stared at him with such intensity? His aura didn't seem human but ever sense meeting Sakuno that was very well a possible conclusion but that didn't seem right. It wasn't like Atobe was holding Sakuno against her will and they let her go back to him freely, so what exactly was this guys problem?

Atobe cleared all the thoughts from his head and knew that no matter the reason he loved Sakuno and she returned his feelings, that's good enough and he wasn't about to let some outsider push him into a corner. This was his kingdom and he reigned as King.

Atobe scored the final point and won the game, the sun was already setting and he looked over to Kai.

"Not bad, haven't been pushed like that for a while." Atobe said with a smirk as sweet dripped from his hair and chin.

Kai was obviously not amused and simply glared at him while he was catching his breath.

"Now I think it's time we got some things straightened out, you said so yourself right?" Atobe asked walking over to the net his face completely stoic.

Kai stood up straight and stared emotionlessly back at him. "Tomorrow…until then…" He said no more and simply walked away throwing the racket to the side.

"Stop right there, You come to ore-sama's courts and challenge ore-sama, do you think you can just walk away, ahn?" Atobe asked slightly pissed.

Sakuno who had been watching was wondering what Atobe could be doing, he's physically exhausted and Kai probably had some energy left and could attack him. Kai stopped as he was commanded much to his discomfort and simply turned his head to the side.

"Spare me, you won our little game but don't think you can tell me what to do. I'll talk to you when I feel like it." He then walked away from the courts and towards the school gates.

Atobe was seriously annoyed but brought his attention to the mass of chattering coming from behind him and let out a sigh.

"What are all you doing back there? It's too dark to practice now so get here early tomorrow morning for practice swings and drills." He directed as he saw Sakuno fly away back to the school probably to transform back and get her school uniform back on.

At first Sakuno had a hard time opening the door but with some determination she opened it up enough to slip threw and get her clothes on. She then ran back to the tennis courts but noticed Rin in one of the upper classroom windows who was simply smiling and waving at her. Sakuno waved back with a nervous smile then continued to run back to Atobe who had been waiting for her. She smiled and congratulated him warmly on his victory. He smiled at her and took her hand in his and led her to the car.

In the car Sakuno told Atobe about Kai and who he really was, the reason he was targeting Atobe and the species he is. She explained the he is an elf prince who resents humans for destroying his land and doesn't like it when other magical creatures try to help any human. Kai probably thought that Atobe was using her power for his own purposes and thought he was trash like all other humans.

Atobe was only slightly paying attention, he got the details but it didn't seem like it was that big a deal to him because Atobe would never use Sakuno because he was the type that if he wanted something he either bought it or worked hard to get it with his own hands. So he only gave a slight nod then moved closer to the driver who kept a window up for privacy and gave a few knocks on it. The driver rolled it down and Atobe mumbled something into his ear in which the driver gave a small smile and nod.

The car seemed to be taking a different route and Sakuno was wondering what Atobe could be up to.

"U-umm…Keigo, where are we going?" Sakuno leaned to him and asked with genuine curiosity.

"I thought we should go have a little treat, I can't remember that last time we did something normal." He said with a smirk.

Sakuno was surprised but gave a light chuckle and realized for what seemed like the hundredth time that Atobe was incredible. No matter how crazy the situation may seem he stays calm and collected but so caring at heart. In a spur of admiration and love Sakuno leaned over and gave him a small kiss to the cheek.

"Ah…" Atobe was a bit surprised by her sudden affection and noticed she was blushing a bit as well. He smiled and thought that she was rather cute, as always.

"It must have been too long if some ice cream gets you this excited." He said with a smile as they pulled up at a common ice cream shop. Which was odd for him to want to go to since he probably would never set foot in a place like that.

Sakuno on the other hand was rather excited and felt very peaceful and at home by his side. In her mind she knew that things weren't going smoothly but for right now she didn't need to worry about that, just for right now. This is what she's wanted for so long to be able to act like a normal couple does, but all the things that have been happening has interfered and also put Atobe in danger. She then began to worry again and was spacing out for so long that her ice cream started to melt all over her hand.

She noticed and quickly cleaned up feeling very embarrassed, Atobe grabbed Sakuno's hand and led her out of the shop and down the street by this time it was twilight and the lights around the city were up.

"A little walk and sight seeing should keep your mind off things" He said obviously catching her frantic attempt to clean her hand because her worrying mind got the best of her.

"A-ah yes!" Sakuno responded with a small smile. To her he seemed to know everything about her, and every thought that went through her mind. He knew just what to say to put her at ease and what else he seemed to be able to make her believe that he was untouchable. She felt a little bad he had to be stuck with her, who was only good at making flowers grow.

She unconsciously squeezed his hand a little tighter and took a sigh. She turned to him and hesitated for a moment.

"Keigo…I…I'm no good at most anything I try but I believe you've helped me become a person who doesn't give up. So…Thank you, I believe in myself now and I'm really happy to be with you, it's dream come true." Sakuno said with a kind and warm smile.

"Trying to romance me? There is no need to thank me I'm just being me so you just need to be you and you'll be fine." He said matter-of-factly.

She sweat dropped and gave a small nod not expecting those kind of nonchalant words.

"Also…I think you do well…In what you try." He said somewhat hesitantly, very unlike his usual confident demeanor.

"R-really!" She asked surprised and delighted.

He said nothing for a moment then changed the subject to an everyday matter like how her school was and such and how her classes were doing. He didn't ask these questions just to change the subject but to also get back to know her and what she's been up to. Lately he's felt distant from her, despite the fact they live in the same mansion he likes to call home and it wasn't just the business with Kai and his sister. His tennis was always on his mind and he was always trying to practice on his personal tennis courts. He wanted to reconnect and now seemed as good a time as any.

They walked a bit more and Atobe commented on few commoner items he had come across with his teammates that he found interesting or bizarre. Sakuno simply laughed and enjoyed her time with him and sometimes was even perplexed herself trying to imagine some of the strange food, she wasn't rich but living as a fairy kept her away from human things.

For some reason he had extensive knowledge about many commoner foods and it seems that he over heard some of his regulars talking about them and he simply had no clue what they were talking about. To put it simply Atobe Keigo felt left out for the first time in his life, not that he wanted to join in on their conversation he just didn't want to be left in the dark. There was also some part of him that was slightly interested.

After the walk they got back in the car and went home with out any one or thing attacking them, which they were both relieved about. They were both glad to have a casual date, yes even Atobe was glad to do something casual on a date. That only meant that their next date had to be over the top amazing, romantic and spectacular.

At home they bid each other good night and went to their separate rooms the twins catered to Sakuno and decided they wanted to spend some time brushing out her long hair and show her some new cosplay outfits they made for her to try on. Some were cute but there seemed to be a few on the revealing side that didn't quite sit well with Sakuno and her idea that she had no sex appeal. She decided to dress up in a few that were more on the cute princess side and modeled for them. They did work hard to make them specially for her.

With that fun Sakuno ended her night and went to bed before heaving a sigh and remembering their may be a whole new battlefield to face tomorrow and she needed to be ready for anything.

* * *

The next morning Sakuno awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, she turned and was surprised to see the face of her lovely boyfriend laying next to her. At first she thought she was dreaming or seeing things she rubbed her eyes, and then looked back to Atobe and realized he was still there. Her face turned pink then to a dark red and she seemed frozen to the spot. Atobe then opened his eyes and her body only stiffened.

"Aren't you going to turn that off?" Atobe asked with a slight annoyed look on his face with the fact the alarm clock was still ringing off, Sakuno quickly scrambled and fidgeted with it until she pressed snooze.

The alarm clock was a good distraction and she was able to calm down finally so she was able to make her skin turn back into a somewhat normal color. Her back was to him and she was sitting upright on her bed and was hesitant to turn around.

"U-Umm…do you need anything Keigo?" She asked refusing to turn around.

"Ore-sama can't be in his girlfriends bed?" He asked raising an eyebrow and smirking which she didn't see.

She got a bit redder but shook her head and wondered why he had to phrase it like that.

"Well, no…I mean…It's just." She wasn't sure how to put it without saying something rude and she wasn't sure she could go through with saying anything with her mouth becoming so dry suddenly.

Atobe smiled and wanted to laugh but he put his serious face on and used his best acting skills. "Are you saying you don't want to be with me?" He asked sounding hurt.

Sakuno seemed to have jolted and turned half way to him with her mess of hair flowing over her shoulder.

"That's not it at all." She said her face seemingly very serious. "I'm just not used…to such…closeness?" She was starting to loss her determination when she felt his eyes fixed on hers.

She quickly turned her head around and didn't say another word but soon felt the bed shift as Atobe moved. She was wondering if he was getting off her bed and she felt bad that she may have hurt his feelings but to her surprise he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She couldn't see his expression but she would have to guess he was smirking devilishly as she tried to keep calm.

He was smirking a devilish smile but he knew better then to go any further with his plans. She was still an innocent and pure creature, no, an innocent and pure Sakuno who he cared about and he doubted she could handle to much more.

"Well, ore-sama will just have to work on that." He said giving her a quick peck on the cheek and moved off her bed.

He then walked out of her room to see the twin maids outside her bedroom door, trying to spy on them and were very nervous and disappointed to see Atobe leave so quickly. He only smirked and walked back to his room to get ready for school.

Sakuno was in her room with a slight blush on her cheeks but she was looking down at the hands in her lap then let out a sigh. She wondered if she was going to stop being so immature every time he touched her but he did it in such a surprising and devious way that she just wasn't prepared. Now what was she to do when he says things like he was going to "work on that" ?

She took a deep breath, got out of bed and got changed almost forgetting that Kai was going to talk to Atobe today, she wasn't sure when but she worried if things were going to be okay. Maybe Kai will just talk with Atobe but that outcome might end bad if Atobe's ego pushes Kai over the edge. She couldn't just ditch school and stay in her fairy form Atobe would notice and scold her for not trusting him to get things taken care of himself.

* * *

At school everything went smoothly and carried on as it normally did but Sakuno did not see Kai nor Rin the whole day. Atobe hasn't seen them either and was having a very normal day, some girls chatting amongst themselves were wondering if Kai was sick and Atobe was able to overhear them. It seemed no one had seen him today. Atobe wondered if he ran away, not that he would blame him but for some reason Atobe was a bit disappointed. He thought that Kai guy was better then that but he wont know till the day is out.

It was now practice and Atobe went to go get changed into his uniform like he did almost everyday and thought that he would be able to give his team some instruction this time instead of leaving them to watch him play with some jerk.

He walked out of the locker room and his hopes were instantly dashed when he saw Kai standing outside waiting for him wearing his necktie dangerously low.

"Let's talk." He said in a dark voice.

Atobe glanced to the side to Sakuno who was watching worriedly from the stands next to the tennis courts. He then turned his back and motioned for Kai to follow.

"Let's go somewhere with less people, Ore-sama has decided to humor you." Atobe said turning his head giving a smug look to Kai who glared back in return.

Once they were sure they were alone and out of ear shot from everyone else Atobe turned to Kai.

" So, tell ore-sama what you couldn't yesterday after that defeat." Atobe said with his face not showing a mocking look but one of utmost seriousness.

Kai instantly clenched his fists and was shaking with anger and could only look off to the side, disgusted to look at Atobe directly.

"I…I want to kill you so bad I can hardly breathe." Kai seethed as he emitted a fearful aura.

* * *

As King Atobe fears no one, so he's being a jerk to Kai but can't really blame him. Next chapter Kai will try to explain himself and something terrifying happens.

I apologize if my writing sucks or for spelling/ grammar errors. I did double check things but I may have over looked some things. I like to write late at night.

Please Read and Review!


	9. Purple Rose

Sorry it took a while to bring this chapter up, I got a job which is good but it tires me out.( haha) Anyway this chapter starts right where the other ended with Kai and Atobe arguing, well mostly Kai getting emotional.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

"On what grounds?" Atobe asked slightly pissed that Kai was angry when Atobe should be the one upset.

"You damn humans think you're so great don't you? You think you can do anything you want and get away with it?" Kai said shaking with rage.

"What's your grudge against humanity have to do with Ore-sama?" Atobe asked cocking his head to the side.

" You are a filthy human who already has taken so much from my world, my homeland and yet you still take a fairy to help you with your petty problems? It sickens me…you're kind are worthless trash that should be destroyed." Kai said glaring at Atobe with animosity.

"Ore-sama has done nothing of the sort and Sakuno chose to be by my side by her own free will." Atobe countered

"It's obvious your tricking her and using her for your own means, that's all you humans do…just take till there's nothing left. If she didn't have her power would you still want her?" Kai asked mockingly.

Atobe glared as his character was called into question along with his love for Sakuno. "I would want her even more, you have no idea." Atobe breathed.

"Liar…" Kai hissed.

"Believe what you want, but care to tell Ore-sama who you really are." Atobe said.

"I am a Prince in my land that grows smaller everyday and it's thanks to your pitiful kind that my people are dying out. You do nothing but leech off the environment until there's nothing left then leave it as a wasteland. We don't know why fairies help you when they know full well that you are all selfish creatures. They wont budge and I can't do anything to them, but their human is a different story." Kai said and started to smirk and Atobe started to mentally prepare himself for an attack.

* * *

Sakuno, was waiting by the tennis courts when they left and watched their retreating figures until they went out of site behind a building. She quickly hopped up and walked briskly in their direction when her hand was suddenly grabbed and she was pulled back a bit into the girls empty locker room. She jumped in surprise but looked to see that Rin was behind her with a small grin, Sakuno sweat a bit.

"R-Rin-san?" Sakuno said in a whisper.

"Sakuno-chan, where you going?" Rin asked not letting her go.

Sakuno hesitated for a moment and knew that Rin wasn't safe to be around yet. She didn't have much information on her and that's what scared Sakuno most. She had the feeling she couldn't trust her though and that she should keep her distance if possible.

"Ah…I think I left my lunch box out there behind the building." Sakuno said in a failed attempt to lie but was able to get her hand free from Rin.

"I see! We should go get it but lets wait till Kai and Atobe-san finish their little talk." Rin said with a small smile.

Sakuno was shocked and took a step back. "You knew?"

"Of course!" Was her short and earnest reply.

Sakuno straightened up. " I can't wait here, I need to go make sure Keigo is okay." Sakuno said sternly.

"Ah, you really love him don't you?" Rin asked.

Sakuno blushed automatically. "Y-yes, so I have to go to him." Sakuno turned and took a step forward and suddenly felt a rush of electricity course through her body. She tried to stop herself and retain her body function but quickly fell to the ground.

"I knew you would act this way so I set a little trap." Rin said with a chuckle then made a cross in the air above Sakuno that released the magic that allowed her to take a human form. Sakuno was turned into a fairy and put inside a glass ball that could only open from the outside. Sakuno tried to stay conscious but the last thing she saw was a growing flame before she blacked out.

* * *

Atobe wasn't prepared for what happened, what looked like vines from the ground popped up and wrapped around his legs as if they had a mind of their own. Kai was standing looking at him emotionlessly as Atobe struggled for a moment.

"Let go of my legs." Atobe said roughly to the vines.

"They won't listen to you." Kai said in a bemused tone.

Atobe stopped fighting and straightened up giving off an intense and powerful aura. "Ore-sama will not repeat himself, let go." He said in a calm yet dark tone.

The vines seem to stiffen by his words then slowly retreat back to the ground, Kai was not amused by this at all and his hand seemed to be holding what looked like a fireball.

"You're about to witness my true power." Kai said as his ears began to grow long and elf like, his hair seemed to grow out longer as well with his bottom hair reaching his shoulders and his spiked up hair standing more on edge. His purple eyes were still as cold as usual.

Kai then clapped his hands together and created a wave a fire rushing towards Atobe. He was able to dodge but got some burns on the right side of his body, he looked back to where Kai was to see he wasn't there anymore. Atobe sensed a dangerous aura behind him but was too slow Kai had punched him to the ground and sat on his stomach about to throw another punch.

He had Atobe in his clutches but his fist didn't come down, he seemed shocked. Kai then looked over to the side for some reason, he seemed deeply perplexed about something. While he wasn't paying attention Atobe was able to push him off and stand up.

"Damn it!" Kai said gritting his teeth.

Atobe was confused but said nothing.

Kai then took out a cell phone and seemed to be making a call ignoring Atobe all together which kind of pissed him off.

"Rin! Why did you leave!" He asked enraged.

"…" Atobe couldn't hear what she said but it seemed to shock Kai.

Kai then threw the phone and broke it against the wall.

"She's gone." Kai said.

"What?" Atobe asked.

"Rin took Sakuno and took her back to our world. I felt her use her magic and now I can't sense her at all." Kai said.

"Why? Where did she go? Take me there!" Atobe demanded.

Kai glared at him then folded his arms to think.

"If you come you may not like what happens in the end if we can't stop Rin." Kai said.

"Ore-sama will stop her and get Sakuno back." Atobe said calmly but coldly.

"Are you sure? Even though Rin is going to have Sakuno's powers sucked from her? Killing her?" Kai asked emotionlessly.

"Why would your sister do that? Ore-sama thought you didn't hurt fairies." Atobe questioned.

"One, she's not my real sister and two there's been reports in our history of using fairies like Sakuno. With her abilities one could obtain great power beyond belief." Kai said and took out a pouch and inside pulled out what looked like sand.

He turned and blew it in front of him which seemed to create a rift in the air.

"As prince of the elves it is my job to stop her because such acts are against the law of the land." Kai said.

"Ore-sama is going with you." Atobe said clearly.

"No, I wont let a trash human set foot in our world, and you would be useless." Kai said.

"Not if Sakuno needs me." Atobe said and grabbed hold of Kai's wrist.

Kai turned his head with a bored expression and then punched Atobe in the face that knocked him over.

"In my full form you are powerless against me. Remember that trash." Kai said then turned to the rift.

Atobe stood up and walked up to him more defiantly than before.

"Ore-sama will make you a deal, take ore-sama with you and after everything you can beat me as much as you like." Atobe said in a bemused tone, knowing that Kai wouldn't pass up that opportunity.

"Heh, I hate how crafty you humans are, but I guess so. You might actually be useful since it seems the little fairy can only use her full magic potential when you're around." Kai said with a sigh.

Kai swiftly grabbed Atobe's arm and they jumped into the rift, what Atobe saw next was beyond comprehension. They seemed to be in the sky above a thick forest, Kai let go of his arm and they proceeded to fall. The height was quite dangerous but Kai was having no problem catching, landing and swinging off of the branches. Atobe who wasn't prepared for the fall was having a hard time at first but was able to get to the ground safely.

Kai who didn't bother to see if Atobe was alright quickly dashed off through the forest Atobe followed and noticed besides the slight change in looks Kai also gained a bit of speed and agility and he was having a hard time keeping up with him. Of course he wasn't falling behind, he would never let that happen his pride wouldn't allow even against an elf prince. Kai annoyed that Atobe was keeping up with him decided to pick up his pace but that only encouraged Atobe more. They ran for a while till they hit a huge lake that had a purple mist hanging around. Kai stopped then picked up a stone and skipped it off the surface of the water.

A wave started to form and get bigger as it rushed towards the two men, when it was a few feet away it spiraled up and took the form of a voluptuous woman. It seemed to smile in excitement.

"My prince! Darling you've returned." It said in a seductive whisper as it moved closer to his face.

"Have you seen Rin?" Kai asked emotionlessly.

"Eh? How rude!" She said as her body seemed to grow and wrap around him a bit. "I've missed you and that's all you can say?" She said into his ear.

"This is important." Kai said. "Rin is going to sacrifice a fairy of light for her own selfish needs."

"Hmm, that is bad. Huh?" The water lady noticed Atobe and made her way close to him. She examined his face and gave him a quick scan before smiling.

"Well aren't you cute, little human boy." She said hotly.

"Where is Rin? She has Sakuno." Atobe asked annoyed she was wasting time.

"You rude little boy!" She said appalled.

She then moved back closer to the water and turned around.

"She passed by about ten minutes ago…holding a glass orb. Is that your fairy?" She asked.

"We need to cross your lake." Kai said.

"Hm, you were mean…so no." She said simply then fell back down in the water and disappeared.

"You must let us pass, someone important to ore-sama is in danger." Atobe said.

"Someone…important to you? Haha!" Her voice rang out loudly, Atobe leaned forward to the water and only saw his reflection then her face popped out at him.

"A silly little human boy? In love with a fairy? I think I heard about you." She said with a chuckle.

"Ore-sama has no time to talk, let us cross." He said growing even more annoyed.

" 'Ore-sama?' Haha what an interesting man. Fine I will let you cross but if you get bored of your little fairy you can come spend time with me." She said and gave a hearty laugh before disappearing in the water.

It was silent for a while then Atobe looked to Kai perplexed about what's supposed to happen next. Kai didn't look at him but simply took a few steps forward and onto the lake. He was standing on the water and looked back at Atobe.

"You scared?" He asked.

"No." Atobe said and quickly walked up to Kai on the lake as well. It felt weird but Atobe didn't have time to think about that before they dashed off across the surface to stop Rin.

* * *

Sakuno awoke to the sight of a grass meadow so peaceful and full of life. She was calm for a moment then remembered she was taken away by Rin and was supposed to be at school. She looked up from her glass prison to Rin who was running through the meadow at top speed.

Rin too had changed, her hair grew out longer as well as her elf ears.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakuno asked.

Rin looked down to Sakuno then stopped and held out the glass orb in front of her.

"I'm taking you to the Passage of Sulliman so I can use your power." She said in a somewhat serious tone.

"B-but I don't have much power! You would have no use for me!" Sakuno said frightened.

"You have enough to get what I want." Rin said and shook the orb a bit before putting it in her sack.

* * *

As the two were running across the lake Atobe looked over to Kai.

"So what is Rin to you?" He asked.

"Rin is…blood but she is not my sister. My family took her in when I was young that is all. She was my servant." Kai said keeping his eyes forward.

"What reason does she have to take Sakuno?" Atobe furthered his questioning.

"I can't give a human the full details but there is an ancient place our kind has used to gather up magic, enough of it can grant wishes. Light fairies who are rarely born have enough magic to fuel one wish. Rin wants to use it for her own needs which has been forbidden." Kai explained and they made their way off the lake and into a dark forest.

Atobe beginning to feel the adrenaline and fear kick in started running beside Kai. Even when the trail was growing more rugged and rocky Atobe didn't falter or slow down, he was becoming more agile.

His determination was growing stronger by each bead of sweat the formed on his body. When they were getting close to what looked like the end of the forest the two were pelted with rocks, mostly Atobe. Kai stopped and looked up in the trees. The rocks stopped but some rustling all around the two was heard.

"Let us pass!" Kai yelled out.

"What's happening now?" Atobe asked irritated.

A voice suddenly rang through the air. "Prince you may go, but the human cannot."

* * *

These scenes were what I envisioned when I started this and I wanted to use many different mythology creatures for Atobes hero journey so to say. I want to try to make Sakuno seem strong but it may not work that way sorry.

So I made Kai a pretty simple guy. He is an Elf Prince, he hates humans, loves nature, and loves the law. He likes to go by the book when it involves his people and world. In the human world not so much.

Rin might seem complicated now but she's not. She comes off as nice and happy go lucky. That's how she truly is but she just has other things(that will be mentioned) that get in the way of it.

I hope you like this chapter please Review and go vote on my profile where I have some Sakuno one-shots! Please and Thank you!


	10. Red Red Rose

This will be the last chapter, I'm really sorry but I kind of squeezed it a bit. I got out the major ideas I wanted the readers to well…read. Anyway I still hope you enjoy, fluff and stuff abound! Thank you for all that have read and have waited I know I take forever and a day to ever upload something, sorry! Also I apologize for any human error.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

The forest was dark and Atobe couldn't make out the figures but soon a small glow emitted from the trees and soon more glowing orbs seemed to be hovering about the trees. He wondered what was going to be happening this time, was it going to be some sort of troll or goblin? He felt something tug on his leg and looked down to see a kodoma looking up at him then walking past. Atobe blinked slightly confused then looked to Kai. Soon a dryad poked it's head around a tree to look more at Atobe, she then proceeded to blush and hide back away when he caught a glimpse of her. Atobe then looked up into the trees where more creatures were looking at him all of which were relatively shy and quiet.

Atobe decided to walk forward past Kai but was rudely cut off by an arrow hitting the ground by his feet, he looked up to the trees to see a masked figure peering at him, the person was well built, tall with scars decorating his body. The nails were black and he peered through the mask with animosity. What looked like a man jumped down from the tree and landed shaking the ground around Atobe and Kai.

"It doesn't matter if you're a prince, I'm going to kill you for bringing a human here." The man said loading another arrow, pointed at Kai who simply stared calmly.

Atobe stepped in front of the man's arrow and peered straight back at him. "I'm not here to do anything to you or your forest, someone I care about has been taken away and I need to get her back. He's guiding me to where she is, now move aside." Atobe demanded, and could almost here a faint chuckle from Kai.

"You filth!" The man screamed and launched the arrow. Kai swiftly made his way in front of Atobe and grabbed the arrow mid air a few centimeters from Atobe's face.

"You…human, you are incredibly dumb I should have let him kill you." Kai said then dropped the arrow to the ground.

"Let us pass, we will touch nothing of this forest nor take, if we do I will humbly spill my blood to feed your flowers. A fairy of light has been taken by my sister to be used at the Passage of Sulliman. The fairy is also this humans lover." Kai said simply and elegantly. Atobe glared a bit at Kai for announcing their relationship in such a way, made it sound like so fluffy romance novel.

"That is bad…if she is sacrificed and your sister gains too much power she could destroy both our worlds." The man said then made a whistle sound. Two large brown bears appeared, they were extremely large about five times larger then normal. Rai swiftly jumped on his but Atobe was having a slightly harder time. The man went over grabbed Atobe by the collar and threw him up on the bear with ease. Then the bears took off threw the forest at a tremendous speed and Atobe was gripping the bears fur for dear life. The riding was rough and unpleasant but they soon found their way out of the forest to a meadow.

It was light and swift and he could feel a sense of calm but he had other things to worry about, he heard the man earlier that Sakuno would be sacrificed. He couldn't let that happen she was too important to him and he had to save her like she saved him. Maybe a lover was an appropriate term but he wished Kai used something more beautiful, it was actually irking him in some way.

The bears continued their charge through the, a few fairies flew by them and directed the bears on where to go. They were fast and zigzagged through the tall grass with ease, seemingly enjoying their time flying around. When they approached a bridge Atobe and Kai jumped down from the bears and made their way across being surrounded by fairies of different sizes and colors, non of which shined as bright as Sakuno's did when she was in her fairy form flying around. He was going to make sure that light still shined no matter what he was going to get her back.

They crossed the bridge and came to an opening in the mountain, and Atobe wondered why there wasn't some sort of troll under the bridge or something. I mean he heard stories about trolls hiding under bridges he never believed that there was, maybe homeless people but never trolls. Since he met Sakuno and came into this world of fantasy though it didn't seem like that far fetched an idea.

"Trolls aren't real, dumbass." Kai said bluntly, as he seemed to know what Atobe was thinking.

"Ore-sama knows that." Atobe said playing it off cool.

"Sure, anyway we're close to the passage it's in this mountain we need to proceed carefully. Let's try to ambush Rin and take Sakuno back before something bad happens.

"Like sacrifice?" Atobe asked darkly. Kai said nothing and continued walking into the cave Atobe right behind him.

* * *

"Please let me out, I can assure you I have very little power to offer!" Sakuno yelled banging on the glass orb.

"Uh…nope." Rin said after pretending to think for a moment before smiling softly.

"You have plenty." She added walking to a great stone wall.

"What do you need for, what do wish to gain from all this?" Sakuno asked trying to see if she could reason with her.

Rin sighed then looked up to stone wall with figures of powerful wizards and witches carved into the wall that have been long gone to time and human massacre. " I may look young, but in fact I am as old as these carvings. I actually saw them make this place when I was young." Rin said spacing out as she traced every detail with her hand. She walked beside it for a while then came to an opening in which led to a room of sorts, in the middle stood a pillar that shaped to the size of the orb Sakuno was trapped in.

"Th-That would make you more then seven hundred years old…" Sakuno gasped trying to understand what could be the cause and if it was actually true or not. Magical creatures do have longer lifespans then humans but do not last forever, they become one with the earth again and one with the planet to be reborn to love it again, most hoping they don't come back as a human.

" Are you immortal?" Sakuno asked curiously.

"Yes, I was cursed with immortality, a long time ago." She said softly, remembering the time in her mind as her eyes went blank.

"What happened to you? Who did that to you?" Sakuno asked trying to postpone Rin's plans till someone comes and saves her.

"Heh, it's a bit difficult to explain, I was a normal elf girl. Young and cute, I had a boy I liked too. One day I just went out after my field work to go find something the guy I like might enjoy. I heard about, some beautiful or sacred stones that lay around the deeper part of the forest, where back then, wild and tremendous creatures lived. I thought I would just make friends if I met any, I found the stone but it belonged to a warlock who took over the area recently. Things were so chaotic back then, everyone was restless about the humans taking over, wizards and such were extra cautious because they were hunted and captured. I was cursed, simple as that." She said this bitterly and then walked over to the stand where she placed Sakuno and the orb down on.

"Since then I did not age and the boy I liked grew old and died, same with my family and friends. The humans took over more land and killed more creatures, they captured all the wizards and witches. There are only a few left, humans who have the watered down genetics of wizards, who probably don't even know what runs through their veins." She said somberly then went to touch a carving on the walls as she murmured softly.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this, it must be so hard to be alone but you shouldn't take it out on the humans, please stop this." Sakuno pleaded.

Rin looked back at her and blinked once in a somewhat confused expression.

"I'm not going to hurt the humans." She said.

"Then what are you…going to do?" Sakuno asked now confused on what might the actions be.

"It's a simple wish, I want to die, I want to have eternal slumber, after all these years that is my wish. I just need to you to do it." She said smirking back at Sakuno with a pained look.

Sakuno understood now but she didn't want to die, she wanted to be with Atobe for as long as she could. She felt bad for Rin she did, having to live all that time alone watching as the world you once knew change so drastically and everything you ever cared about change and become unrecognizable. Oh, how Sakuno wanted to reach her hand out and hold Rin in her arms and comfort her in some way. She looked young but she's probably seen more tragedy then anyone on this earth. Her one wish to finally be able to lift the curse on her and be free fro the torment of everyday life, her only wish.

"It's okay, you can use me." Sakuno said softly.

"Huh?" Rin quirked an eyebrow.

"I really don't have a lot of strength but if I can help, I don't mind. So you don't need to die feeling guilty, you go peacefully with a smile on your face.

Sakuno said with a warm and inviting smile.

Rin faltered a little and her eyes watered as she looked back to the stone carvings on the wall and brushed her hands on them, they started to glow and so did the orb Sakuno was placed in. Sakuno watched her back, it looked like someone alone, someone in pain, someone trying so hard to carry the burden. Sakuno loved Atobe, she loves him very much but maybe this would be for the best, she was still a fairy after all so things probably wouldn't have worked out in the end. She also felt a need to help her, this was something only Sakuno could do. I her last moments she could at least let Rin know that she wasn't alone in the end no matter how much time passed. Yes, Sakuno felt what she was doing was right and that she should feel honored to do this for someone in such need. So why was she crying?

Dying for mythical creatures is beautiful and a joy not something that is dreaded like humans think of it. It is a new beginning not a final end, so why couldn't she stop crying? Atobe rang in her head numerous times, she loved him, so much but she should be happy right? She spent plenty of time with him and learned so many things, that's enough right? Good times, love she had it all, so it's okay to give it up now for someone who's been alone for so long.

"I don't…." She sobbed out. Rin started reading the incantation from the scriptures and seemed to have a guilty look on her face, it was strained but she kept reading.

"I don't…want…" Sakuno choked out the last part. She thought hard and she only imagined Atobe's face, she wanted to be with him more to see him more, to kiss him. His lips softly but dominating hers in a kiss, she wanted that once again.

She wanted to help Rin, she wanted Rin to be free finally from her curse but Sakuno wanted to be with Atobe. As she felt her energy start to pulled from her and her life force fade she said softly.

"I don't want to die." Then she could have sworn she heard Atobe's voice calling and see his face, it looked a bit frantic, it was kind of cute, he never got frantic. She will have to remember that one, she liked his different expressions. Oh she wished he didn't look so worried, to see him like that made her sad, she smiled softly. She didn't want to hurt Atobe, it seemed like she was always making him worried or sad she felt bad and wanted to have a chance to make up for it. She loved him so much.

"I don't want…to die.I don't…want to leave his side again." She said softly as the last remnants of her powers slipped away.

"Rin, what are you doing!" Kai yelled running to her.

"Hey you were a good brother but I'm leaving now so take care of everything stay strong." A light hit her and knocked Kai away, Atobe who was trying to get Sakuno off the pillar was also pushed back. The inscribed writing made a circle around Rin as she made her wish to be free of her curse of living.

"Stop, Ore-sama demands you stop!" Atobe said but to no avail.

Rin didn't understand but when Rin fell to the ground he ran over to her and held her in his arms. "Hey, sis? Sis?" He said.

"I'm going….home." She said softly as she took her last breathe as her body grew limp.

He held her close for a moment then laid her down on her back gently.

Atobe then went to the orb and took in his arms he could see Sakuno inside but she wasn't moving, there was a crack and he broke it open with out letting the glass pieces fall in on her. He held her tiny fairy form in the palm of his hand.

"Sakuno, wake up now," He said softly to her. There was no reaction.

"Sakuno, you idiot don't leave ore-sama alone." He said beginning to feel frustrated.

Kai walked over and stood behind him silently.

"You…why can't you just stay beside me?" He asked shakily refusing to let tears fall. "Why couldn't I have at least protected you?" He asked to himself.

He closed his eyes hard and imagined all the ways he could have done better. He wondered if he could have made her happier. He was such a loser for letting this happen, he was King he should have been able to take care of her from whatever may come. Kai was about to put his hand on Atobe's shoulder when he noticed something twitch. He over and saw that the tiny fairy moved her head slightly, then slowly opened her eyes.

"A…Ato-be?" She said meekly. Both Kai and Atobe looked shocked and watched her sit up in his hand.

"Sakuno, you're all right?" Atobe asked confused but overjoyed at the same time.

"Ye-" Sakuno's eyes suddenly widened and her body changed to that of her human form, but without any clothes that fit her, she landed front first on Atobe. She was blushing furiously and he blushed too in surprise.

"I can't change back!" She said her face red, she didn't move though because keeping her body pressed to his was keeping her from being exposed.

Kai took his shirt off and draped it around her. "I guess the sacrifice was her fairy powers, she's completely human now." Kai said looking off somewhere else.

She took the shirt kindly and buttoned it up, she was glad that it was especially long because she was still lacking pants. Atobe still had a tinge of red on his cheeks but picked her up bridal style making sure the shirt covered her butt and proceeded to walk out of the room.

They made their slow journey back to Hyoutei school, stopping to ask some nymphs for some type of skirt to cover Sakuno up. They were a bit reluctant to help but did so anyway, charmed by the mens good looks. Sakuno during the journey back had time to think about what it would be like without being a fairy and though she would miss it terribly, she knew being by Atobe's side would all be worth it.

In his strong arms she nuzzled into his neck, he had refused to put her down until they got back home and that was final. She took a whiff of scent and knew this was what she truly loved. Yes she would miss being able to communicate so well with nature and fly around but she loved Atobe's very essence, it could fill her up just being close to him so it was enough.

When they got back to the rift they fell from Kai grabbed Atobe by the collar and climbed up the tallest tree.

"Time to go home, stupid humans." He said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Atobe asked annoyed at being dragged around like that especially when he had Sakuno in his hands.

"I'm going to throw you." Kai said giving a very straight face that made it seem like that was a very normal means of action.

"Wait…don't!" Both Atobe and Sakuno were thrown through the rift and found themselves back at school. The rift disappeared and Atobe still carrying Sakuno bridal style, whistled for the car to come around and took her home. I the car he let her sit down by herself but he resumed his carrying once out of the car. He placed her on her bed and kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm going to start locking you in here." He said with a smile.

"Ahaha! I hope not." She said with a small blush and a bright smile.

"….Ore-sama isn't joking." He said flatly.

"What?…Hey wait!…you can't!" She said becoming flustered.

"I know" He kissed her lips softly . "Let's just sleep it's been a long day." He laid down on her bed and she though nervously cuddled up next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and started to go to sleep when she kissed his cheek softly.

" I love you…" She whispered, he pretended to have been asleep but she could see a smile grace it's way onto his lips.

* * *

I rushed it in the end, it's sad I guess I just my love for this story, I really liked it in the beginning then as things started going and life kind of…you know. I just started to care less and less but I wanted to finish it, so here it is. Sorry and Thanks to all that have read and supported this story. Sorry this author is so unreliable.


End file.
